Dismantle, Repair
by Eternity's Angel of Mercy
Summary: AU. Courtney Mann is looking forward to her academic-driven final year of High School. Duncan Locke, however, has no intention of letting her enjoy senior year from the sidelines.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Homecoming**

* * *

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own a thing, especially not the song used for our chapter, "Homecoming," by Kanye West and Chris Martin. Don't sue!

* * *

Courtney stared out of the dark-tinted windows, her brows knitted in concentration. She had never realized how dirty the city was until she was coming home to it after summer in Montpellier. She longed to get out of these streets and into her bedroom, feeling the cool linen of her sheets and feather comforter.

And the paintings! Oh, she could not _wait_ to see how _Starry Night_ would look on the wall above her canopy bed; or how her mother would enjoy the rendition of Klimt's _Sea Serpents_she had secured from the street vendor.

Before long, the rugged city transformed and opened into the Victorian style homes she had grown up around. The houses became gradually larger and larger until, finally, she spotted her mother's house. It was a pale cream with a faux-stucco exterior, finished off with a black-cherry finish around the shutters and gables; three floors and 3,000 square feet of space – much more than they needed and much more than was used.

The cabby pulled up into the circle drive and grunted, "Sixty-seven dollars."

Courtney was too thrilled to finally be home to care that he had rounded her fare up to the nearest dollar – it was really only sixty-six nineteen. Not caring, she tossed him three twenties and a ten, bolting out of the car with her three bags and suitcase. Grappling with the luggage awkwardly, she tripped her way toward the front door.

The door was opened before Courtney could so much as reach the doorbell. Her mother stood before her. The smile Carolyn gave Courtney was like the sunset; absolutely breathtaking.

"Welcome home, dear," she murmured, tilting her head to the side. Her brown bob haircut swished with the movement and her starched white shirt seemed to crinkle audibly as she moved toward her daughter.

Mother and child embraced, and for that moment, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Perfection, however, couldn't last. Courtney found herself sitting in AP English on the first day of her senior year in High School. And what was she doing? She was watching the clock.

It was an unfamiliar sensation for the girl. Normally, she breathed in as much information she possibly could. She made herself a living sponge just so she could acquire more knowledge. But not today; today she found herself sitting in the middle of her row, staring at the clock.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" the girl beside her asked perkily.

Courtney slowly glanced to her side, meeting the cornflower blue eyes of Miss Lindsay Holede, the most beautiful girl in their grade. Her blonde hair was sleeked back with a pink headband, little sequins making the hairpiece glisten in the false lighting.

She seemed open enough, and quite friendly, but Courtney was hardly fond of dumb conversation. And, really, that was all she could expect out of the bubbly blonde.

"Watching the clock," was Courtney's simple reply.

"Why, is it going to do something?" she asked, clueless as she twirled a lock of bonde hair around her finger. "You know, I haven't figured it out yet! I know it, like, squeals and stuff when we need to go to classes, but then, like, it will do it randomly once I sit down in class. I don't get it!"

Courtney closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and counting to ten in her head. "It's the tardy bell, Lindsay. It lets you know if you're late or not."

"Oooooh," Lindsay replied, looking enlightened.

The tardy bell chose that minute to blare into life. Courtney simply shook her head, looking to the front of the room, irritated.

"_Sshhhhh_," the teacher moaned from his seat, cradling his head in one upturned palm. "You all are old enough for me to be blunt and honest; I'm hung-over like no tomorrow and I need you all to _quietly_ talk amongst yourselves and leave me alone."

"It's only two in the afternoon!" Tyler, a good-looking wrestler who brought home more school championships than anyone else in their school, announced with awe.

"Yeah, well," was his only grumbled response.

Courtney sniffed, looking repulsed. "He's been drinking during the classes? There is no way a hangover can last all day, is there?"

"Of course there is," Heather, resident bitch of class '13, muttered. Her dark hair glittered like raven wings in the fluorescent lighting. "He might not be feeling the headache part anymore, but he is feeling shitty nonetheless."

"Speakin' of drinking," Geoff drawled, leaning forward to wink at Heather, "what's shakin' this weekend, Heather?"

Heather was instantly coy and sweet-faced as she murmured, "Well... my parents _are_going out of town this weekend on some Malibu retreat. I was _thinking_about holding a party at the house..."

"Babe, you know I am there," he chuckled, his Abercrombie model-worthy body stretching out as he leaned back in his seat. "I can get a few kegs through my buddy."

"Perfect," Heather gushed before pausing, noticing that Courtney was listening in. She made a face, her tiny nose scrunching up. "I'll just text you the details later," Heather muttered dismissively, leaning back in her chair. "I don't like these gnats that listen in on everything."

Courtney felt the sting of Heather's words but ignored them, instead looking back at the clock. Only three minutes had passed since the start of the class. _Three._

The door flung open and in strode the bane of Courtney's existence… Duncan Locke. Courtney had despised him since grade school when he had poured milk in her hair on her first day of school. Since, she had somehow managed to avoid him like the plague. Yet now, here it was senior year and he was in her English class. Brilliant; just bloody brilliant.

"Class," Duncan greeted, nodding his head in a cynical sort of acknowledgment. "Teach," he added to the teacher, who was sprawled on the desk in what appeared to be sleep. He glanced around before his eyes landed on Courtney.

And, more importantly, the empty seat in front of Courtney. The smile that slowly spread across his pale face was pure mischief. Courtney sank as low in her seat as she possibly could, feeling the storm that was Duncan coming toward her.

He sank into the seat, seeming to meld into it as though he were made for these cold, wood-and-metal desks. "Hey doll," he grinned, his teeth so perfect and straight and white. She thought she caught hint of a tongue stud in his mouth but couldn't be sure.

Courtney shrank back, weary of his smile. "Why are you here?"

Duncan's face was innocent as he pointed a finger to his own chest. "Me? I came here looking for an education and hope for my future, Princess. Why are _you_ here? Why aren't you in France studying abroad or something?"

"Can't you torment someone else for a change?" Courtney whined, hearing her voice as keening as a mosquito's buzz. She hated this side of her, but somehow her strength melted away when Duncan was involved. Perhaps it was the piercings, or the green faux-hawk, or even the studded dog collar and lack of overall color to his wardrobe.

Or maybe it was because Courtney was simply a coward. She wasn't sure which to believe.

"Babe, I haven't seen you in years," Duncan grinned, flashing his teeth once again. "And besides, I like picking on you. You get that nice scarlet glow to your face; not exactly attractive, but it seems to prove you're still alive, you corpse."

Courtney flushed again. She had never been thin during their youth, yet now she was practically flesh and bones. Her designer clothes hid most of the damage, though; damage not even Duncan would be able to fathom.

"Don't call me that," she quipped, feeling herself shaking under the pressure of his gaze. Her gray quarter-sleeved Banana Republic knit sweater felt much too hot, though the room was quite cold. His eyes were boring holes into her and she did not like it one bit. "And leave me alone. I don't like you and you don't like me, so stop bothering me."

Duncan's face was purely chauvinistic as he scanned her frail little body with his eyes. Leaning forward, his body draping over her desktop, he whispered, "Or else _what?"_

Courtney paled, knowing she was trapped.

Senior year could never have gotten worse.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my first Total Drama Island fanfiction. Anyway, so, here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed. It was a bit slow, but it will pick up with lots of good-ol-fashioned drama soon.

Leave me lots of reviews? Por favor? Constructive criticism is WELCOME. You flame, I delete. :D

Love love,

Eternity


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**True Romance**

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, not even the song "True Romance," by She Wants Revenge. Enjoy!

* * *

The second day of school was almost worse than the first. Courtney sat in dread of what she knew waited in her last class; Duncan. Hopefully he was one of the kids who frequently skipped classes - or maybe he'd drop out all together!

Courtney drew herself up in hope, feeling the elation spreading through her. No way would that juvenile delinquent actually _finish_High School! Statistically speaking, with his track record, chances were slim-to-none of him finishing through the winter quarter.

With this in mind, Courtney turned to her friends sitting at the picnic table with her. They were in a lively debate over who was hotter – Geoff or Tyler. _Gag me,_Courtney thought, not enjoying their picks whatsoever.

Katie and Sadie, the twins that weren't really twins, both chimed that Geoff was _way_ hotter and his accent drove them wild. Gwen, however, shook her multi-colored locks and said, quite bluntly, that Tyler was better between the two; though neither were her idea of perfection. And Gwen, of course, would only settle for perfection.

That was why she liked her, Courtney realized. She knew what she wanted when she wanted it. Gwen's gothy appearance and rocker style were a bit too much for Courtney at times, though she really, truly valued Gwen as a friend.

"What do you think, Courtney?" Sadie asked perkily.

Courtney shrugged, leaning back. "Neither one. Geoff's too macho and Tyler's too stupid."

Bridgette, who sat between Gwen and Courtney, cracked a smile. "Isn't that the truth, though? I think Geoff's kinda cute, though," she added with a shrug, tossing her pony tail over one shoulder. "It was adorable when he stumbled over reading Shakespeare aloud last year in AP Lit."

The girls giggled at the memory; even those who had not been in the class, such as Courtney, had heard the retelling of it many times. Supposedly the only thing Geoff had taken from his aloud reading of _Hamlet_was that Hamlet had called Ophelia's father a fishmonger.

"Ladies," a cool, amused voice said from behind them. Courtney felt goose flesh rise on her skin at the voice and all it entailed.

"Hey Duncan," Bridgette said with a faint smile, glancing over at Courtney before returning her blue eyes to the man before them. "Care to sit?"

"Don't offer him a seat!" Courtney snipped, though Sadie and Katie were already sliding down on their bench, giving him a spot – right across from Courtney. Of course.

Duncan slid onto the seat, grinning winningly at the brunette before him. "Come on, doll, don't look so thrilled! People might get the wrong idea."

"What's wrong, Courtney?" Katie chimed, looking truly confused. She looked between Courtney and Duncan, as though trying to puzzle out why there was such open hostility. Her thin little face tilted to the side, her eyebrows furrowing. She looked oddly birdlike doing this, and in any other situation Courtney would have laughed.

But now was not a laughing time. Duncan was staring at her as though imagining how she might taste after some time roasting on an open fire. Courtney stared back defiantly. She felt the niggling sensation of intimidation, the need to look away, but she refused. Let the asshole look away first; she was not backing down at her own picnic table, damnit!

Duncan's smile grew and he slowly leaned forward across the table. His face loomed ever closer and finally, he stopped just shy of an inch from Courtney's face. Courtney felt her breath stop, getting lodged directly in her throat. God, she wanted to pull back. She couldn't take this closeness, this...

"Well, well," Duncan breathed, his breath spilling across her face; it smelled of menthol cigarettes and cinnamon gum. "If I didn't know better, Princess, I'd say you want me."

Courtney felt heat rising to her cheeks. She stood up abruptly, hands going to Duncan's shoulders. She relished the look of utter shock that passed through his eyes. Grinning, Courtney pushed firmly, sending him teetering from his perch. He landed in the dewy grass, backside first.

The tables around them erupted in laughter; a few sounds of cell phone cameras went off, snapping a truly memorable moment in history. Duncan was on the ground, no doubt sporting a wet backside, and there was no trace of a smile on his face.

Courtney, however, was grinning broadly. "Maybe you should leave me alone now, Duncan _dear_," she murmured, sitting back down. Bridgette's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter beside her. "I've seemed to have lost my inhibitions."

Duncan got up, taking his time to do so. Brushing off his back, he smirked at her. It was not a pleasant look, and Courtney could already tell that she had won the battle but not the war. There was going to be some serious front-line action soon; no doubt in sixth period.

Courtney groaned internally at the thought. She'd almost forgotten he was in her class.

As if picking up on her train of thought, Duncan replied, "Not a chance, sweetheart. I've been waiting for you to lose that stick up your ass for some time. See ya in class."

Duncan sauntered off, his dark clothing showing nothing of the grass or dew he had landed in. This left Courtney with a faint sense of dejection. But at least a good quarter of the school now had pictures of the boy on his backside. That was enough to give Courtney a sick sense of satisfaction.

"Courtney," Gwen began before snorting back a laugh. "You know, I should have noticed this beforehand."

"What?" Courtney asked, confused. She turned to look at the pale girl, who was currently touching up her black eyeliner with a kohl stick and compact mirror.

Gwen shrugged, murmuring, "Well, I should have simply expected you to be that type."

"What type?" The other girls chimed in unison.

Gwen's smile was sneaky as she glanced over her mirror's rim. Snapping the black circular compact closed, she said simply, "A tease."

There was a sharp inhale from every girl at the table and Courtney felt her face reddening again. "A _what?"_

"A tease."

"I _heard_you!" Courtney snapped, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard Gwen's assessment. "How could you call _me_that? And about _him?_"

Gwen only shrugged noncommittally, as though the answer was plain to see and Courtney was simply overlooking the obvious. Bridgette was giggling behind her hand and the twins were smiling coyly.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "You're all in on this."

"In on what?" Sadie asked innocently.

"We haven't even done anything!" Katie agreed sweetly.

Courtney stood, annoyance flashing through her. "Second day of school and I am already contemplating manslaughter. Nice. I'm going to the restroom; I need to wash my face or something to calm down."

"See you in drama class," Gwen bade, smiling faintly as she watched Courtney grab her bag and head toward the huge building of Wawanakwa High. Once their friend was out of hearing range, Gwen looked at the other girls. "I have a plan."

"Oh no," Bridgette laughed.

"A plan for what?" Katie and Sadie asked at the same time.

"To get Courtney and Duncan together," Gwen murmured, an excited glint coming to her eyes.

* * *

"Alright, we're starting the class out this morning with some improv," Mr. Hayes, the drama teacher, announced as the bell rang. "Any volunteers?"

Gwen's hand went up instantly. This would be a perfect opportunity...

"Okay Gwen, come on up. Let's do the classic bus-stop scenario. Pick your victim and then commence."

Gwen stood from her seat, weaving her way to the front of the classroom. She scanned the room, meeting Courtney's worried eyes. This was not Courtney's cup of tea; the only reason she had taken a drama class was for the experience of standing in front of people. And the debate class was already filled to the brim, so there were no other options.

By the look on her face, Courtney seemed resigned to the fact that she was going to be called up. Gwen's eyes, however, passed over her and landed on the Hollister-wearing beauty in the back row. "Heather."

Heather's eyes narrowed, but she stood up and sauntered to the front of the room. Two chairs were situated side-by-side, to represent a bus-stop bench. Heather sat in the left one, crossing her legs and looking bored.

Gwen came from the right, coming to sit beside Heather. "Hi," she said, her voice taking on a rugged, heavy German accent.

Heather was a good actress. Her face had transformed into one of innocent openness. She glanced over at Gwen, looking as though she had been startled, before smiling faintly. "Hello."

"Do you know when the bus is arriving?" Gwen continued with her ex-convict voice. She started to twitch a bit, just to add some diversity. A few leg jerks and head bobs here and there; just to add an element of uncomfortable to the mix.

Heather raised an eyebrow, unease in her voice as she edged a bit farther from Gwen. "Uh, well, I think it should be soon-"

"My parole officer's going to be lookin' for me," Gwen continued. The leg-jerks were becoming more defined. "And I've been off the meds a while; you know how it is."

"You were in j-jail?" Heather stammered worriedly. Damn was she an actress! Gwen had to hand it to her; the girl could put on a facade.

"Yeah," Gwen grunted. "That's what happens when they catch you trying to kill people."

Heather stood, quickly, and the skit ended. Everyone clapped, a few laughing at the girls' unexpected performance. Heather's coy face warped back to her usual shrewd expression. She started to turn away but Gwen muttered, "Heather, you dropped this."

Heather turned and Gwen handed her a piece of paper. Heather opened her mouth, but Gwen narrowed her eyes and muttered, "You dropped it."

Heather seemed to decide not to argue. She nodded stiffly instead and went back to her seat, taking the piece of paper Gwen had handed her. Gwen knew she would read it; Heather was too nosy to ignore such an offering.

Gwen returned to her seat beside Courtney and smiled at the girl's questioning eyes. "She dropped the paper at the start of the skit. I was just handing it to her."

Courtney nodded, though she did not look convinced.

* * *

Heather was heading to her fifth period class when she was shoved, violently, into the lockers. Her hip jammed into one of the locks and she cursed heavily. "Watch where-"

It was Gwen, and she was staring at Heather with a look of disdain. "Did you read it?"

Heather sighed heavily, as though she were dealing with a child. "Yes, I read it. And I don't get it. Why the hell do you want me to invite Courtney to my party on Friday? She would totally ruin the whole mood if she came."

"You don't need to know the reasons, just do it," Gwen replied coolly.

Heather scrunched her nose up in a rather unattractive expression. "Or else?"

Gwen's smile was brutal as she leaned closer, murmuring in an undertone, "I have dirt on you that you do _not_ want exposed."

Heather's face went from tan to sheet-white in the matter of seconds. "You wouldn't," she breathed.

Gwen shrugged. "We'll see come Monday. This is all up to you, Heather. You could save yourself a lot of embarrassment if you just do this one, tiny thing."

"She'll say no. She'll know there's something up and it wasn't my idea."

"You're a smart girl sometimes, Heather," Gwen grinned. "I trust you to figure out a way to get her there."

Heather closed her eyes and leaned back against the lockers, feeling resignation seep within her. Gwen knew one detail of her life that she was not letting get out. If that meant suffering with a goody-two-shoes snob for a few hours, then that was how it would be.

"What I do for my reputation," she groaned, pushing off of the locker and heading down the hall.

* * *

Courtney found herself in the dreaded sixth period class. She was the first to arrive; it seemed that Mr. McLean, their drunken teacher, hadn't showed up yet, either. She took her seat, looking around the room. Posters of Jim Morrison, Jefferson Airplane and Janis Joplin covered the walls, along with quotes from books such as Machiavelli's _The Prince._

The door opened and four kids shoved through the door. They took their seats, all babbling about Heather's party. Word of it had spread like a wild-fire; supposedly, it was an invitation-only ordeal. If the person didn't have Heather's stamp of approval, they weren't getting in.

Courtney snorted. She hated how cliquey High School was. Did these kids really give a damn about Heather's party? A party they had no chance of getting into? What was the point of talking about it? Courtney hated that, yet she also envied Heather in a way. Heather had guys, she had the grades, and she had the looks – yet she squandered them all and acted like a bitch. She was wasted all the good things she had in life!

The door opened and a flood of students came in; including Heather, who looked demure for some reason.

And Duncan.

Heather slid into the chair beside Courtney, leaning over. "Courtney, hi," she greeted sweetly, her voice like honey.

Courtney glanced over at Heather, an eyebrow raised. "No, we didn't have homework," she muttered with no emotion.

Heather laughed hesitantly. "I wasn't going to ask that. I wanted to extend you an invitation to my party this Friday. I would really appreciate it if you would come."

"Why?" Courtney asked, feeling suspicious. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Duncan slip into the seat in front of her. "Why me?"

Heather sighed, tilting her head to the side. "You're really going to make me spell it out, huh? Fine. I need help. I want a theme party, but I don't have a shred of creativity. So I wanted you to come by and help me a bit early for the party and then you could stay and have a good time or whatever. Bring a friend, too. You know... whatever."

Courtney stared at the raven-haired girl. She seemed sincere enough... but she was an amazing actress. "I'll have to think about it."

Heather nodded, taking out a notebook and piece of paper. She scribbled something on it before tearing it out and handing it to her. "That's my cell. Call me when you decide, 'kay?"

"Sure," Courtney replied, tucking the number into her pocket. The door opened and McLean entered. As opposed to the previous day, he was now bustling about and seeming cheery yet cynical as he handed out course lists.

Duncan was watching Courtney with a look of annoyance on his face. He said nothing to her, however. He instead turned around in his seat, facing forward. For the rest of the period, there was no voice heard save McLean's.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews, guys. It is always nice to have the first chapter reviewed highly. :) I had some fun in this chapter. I really like Gwen and Bridgette, so they will be having a nice roll in here. We're seeing a bit more of Courtney's strengths coming through, as well as her weaknesses. I think that's why I like her character so much; she's probably the most emotionally developed of the characters.

What are your thoughts on Chapter Two? Leave some Love Love in the comments!

Love love,

Eternity


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Paralyzer**

* * *

Disclaimer: This chapter's song credit goes to Finger Eleven for "Paralyzer." Enjoy!

* * *

Thursday night found Courtney sitting with Bridgette and Gwen on her California-King canopy bed. The white draping fell around the three teens like mist, hiding them from the outside world. Or so Courtney imagined. Her mom would probably pop in and ruin the whole image any moment.

"So, are you going to Heather's party?" Bridgette asked innocently, smiling sweetly. Gwen had already clued her into the big plan on hooking Courtney up with Duncan via the party. It was truly a mastermind sort of plot – something Courtney would never see coming until it knocked her on her ass.

"I don't know," Courtney sighed, leaning back from where she had been pouring over her trig book. Propping herself up against three fluffy white pillows, she stretched. "I wouldn't know anyone there. I don't even think Heather wants me there."

"You won't know unless you go," Bridgette argued gently, putting her pencil down and smiling brilliantly.

"Exactly," Gwen agreed. "I mean, take me with you. Then you'll have someone to talk to or to bail you out if it gets back."

Courtney grinned and nodded. "That sounds good. What about you, Bridg? Will you come, too?"

"Can't," Bridgette said simply, shrugging. This was perfectly well-rehearsed and planned out – nothing was left to chance. "I got grounded when my mom found out I fell asleep while watching my little sis the other day."

Courtney sighed, sinking into the pillows. "Okay. I guess I'll go."

Gwen nodded her head toward Courtney's cell phone, a slender touch-screen that flashed vibrantly as the home screen lit up. "Give her a call."

Courtney made a show of being annoyed as she picked up her cell phone, scrolling through the numbers. She found Heather's and dialed, feeling her heart begin to thump. She always hated talking to people on the phone; especially people like Heather.

"Hello?" Heather's voice came over the line, sounding sweet and innocent.

Courtney took a breath before rushing through her words. "Heather, hi, it's Courtney. Um, I wanted to let you know that I would be happy to help decorate and party and... well, yes. I'll come."

There was a stretch of silence before Heather laughed. "Perfect... So, why don't you just come with me to my place after school? Then we'll have time to get the decorations up."

"Okay, sure," Courtney agreed. "I'll... see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, bye."

Courtney hung up, feeling relieved. "Well... I'll be going to her place after school. Gwen, you're still coming, right?"

Gwen made a face. "I can't come right after school; I have to make my dad's dinner and clean the house and stuff first. I'll definitely be there by the time the party starts up at seven, though. Promise."

Courtney smiled, not realizing the plans that the three girls had formulated. "Thanks, Gwen. You're a lifesaver."

Gwen's smile was sneaky. "Oh, don't thank me so soon."

* * *

Courtney had almost forgotten that Duncan was even in her English class. She hadn't seen him around school since Tuesday; she had already completed her first essay assignment (due in three weeks), and Duncan had yet to even hear about it.

Yet he was sitting in his usual seat when she came in that day. Courtney paused in the doorway, feeling dismay flood her heart. He looked just as cocky as ever, sprawled into his chair as cool as could be. He smiled at her, though there was nothing but mischief in his look.

"Duncan," Courtney muttered as she walked toward her seat. "I thought you'd done the world a favor and dropped out."

"Aww, is that the greeting I get after two days of separation, Princess?" he asked, snagging her around the waist as she passed by. Courtney's eyes widened as he pulled her down onto his lap. "Look, you did miss me! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Courtney squealed, her elbow connecting perfectly with his rib. He let out a whoop of air as he doubled over, releasing her. Courtney fell to the floor, eyes wide. Her purse had dropped, as well, the contents spilling across the linoleum floor.

Pens and pencils, along with tampons and lip gloss containers rolled across the floor. As did a packet of lancets and a slim, automatic diabetes tester.

Courtney's face went flame-red as the contents of her purse were instantly assessed by every classmate within viewing distance. She gathered all of it quickly; the diabetes testers first, and then the tampons. Soon she was completely packed together once again and sitting in her seat, pretending nothing happened.

To her surprise, no one was laughing. They all seemed to be shocked at the sight of the testers and Courtney's red face. Lindsay, for one, looked appalled. "You're, like, one of those people who needs to, like, check their blood and stuff?"

Courtney swallowed. "Yeah, Lindsay. I am."

McLean wandered into the room, chewing on a toothpick and carrying a bag of the cafeteria's lunch cookies. He munched on the cookies while sitting at the podium in front of the class. He said nothing; just sat there, eating.

Then he got up and suddenly announced, "Pop quiz! Everyone get some paper out and write me a five paragraph essay, due at the end of the period, about how the _Rime of the Ancient Mariner_is a picture-frame story; or, a story within a story. Then describe how the imagery and syntax make the story the epic piece it is. Be sure to mention the Albatross! Start."

Collective groans were heard through the room. Most kids tried to frantically sign questions to their friends with complex hand gestures; probably asking if they knew what the hell an Albatross was, and when they were assigned _Rime_in the first place.

Courtney, of course, had read the story; many times, in fact, due to having one of the hand-written versions in her private library. She quickly made an outline of her points on one page before moving on to the essay on another sheet.

When the bell rang, Courtney had four pages written. She glanced around, seeing that everyone else was still working on page one.

"Pass them up the line, pass 'em up!" McLean called jovially. He was grinning at the array of terribly written pages as though thrilled. He was certainly sadistic, that was for certain. He was perfect for an AP English teacher.

Duncan turned around to get Courtney's paper. To her surprise, his was a good three pages, dog-eared together and each holding his signature in the upper right hand corner.

"Are you surprised I was able to write three pages, Princess?" he teased her darkly, noticing her expression.

Trying to keep her face clear of emotion, she handed him her papers. "Honestly, I am shocked a brute like you can _read."_

"Courtney, come on! We need to get out of here before the parking lot gets too crowded," Heather, who was already at the door, called.

Duncan's expression turned dark and he looked between Heather and Courtney. "Making friends?"

Courtney grabbed her purse and books, scowling. "None of your business, now is it?" With that she hopped over Duncan's backpack and dashed up to Heather's side.

* * *

Heather's BMW convertible zoomed through the broad streets of her gorgeous neighborhood. The radio blared the latest Katy Perry song, which neither girl liked but the beat was preppy enough to warrant listening.

"I didn't realize you were... you know. Diabetic," Heather said suddenly, stabbing for a means of conversation.

"Yeah," Courtney replied softly. "I'm pretty good about not eating anything with fructose and all that, but my blood sugar gets low a lot. My doctor wanted me to start bringing the testers to school in case..."

"Oh." Heather went silent, obviously at loss for words.

"So, what sort of decorations are they?" Courtney asked, trying to sound collected. Honestly, she felt a little sick at the thought of being in this awkward social situation.

"Roman and Greek," Heather answered quickly, turning into the driveway of a three-story Victorian. Throwing the car into park, she turned the engine off. "Okay, let's go. Are you hungry or thirsty? I was thinking we could order some Chinese or something..."

"Chinese sounds good," Courtney agreed.

"And I still have to call in all of the catering for the party," Heather murmured to herself as the two walked up to the front door. Heather unlocked it, her gaze distant. "What do you think? A dinner before the party, or just finger foods?"

"Finger foods, I'd think," Courtney murmured, putting her books down next to Heather's. "People won't want to be coming to one of your parties for a formal dinner, you know."

Heather seemed to think about that before nodding. "You're right. 'Kay, so, all of the decorations are in the living room through that hallway. If you could get a head start on those, I'll call the caterers and make sure Geoff is bringing some kegs over. I have a full bar stocked, so that's going to be fine..."

"Sure thing," Courtney said with a smile, heading toward the living room.

"Oh, wait, what do you want from the Chinese place?" Heather asked, cell phone already held up to her ear.

"Um, just an order of crab rangoon," Courtney replied, feeling her stomach turn at the thought of a full meal.

Heather raised an eyebrow, glancing over Courtney's jean and sweater covered body. "You are ridiculously thin, I don't think I even noticed before. I mean, I'm a size three, you must be close to a zero..."

Shrugging, Heather wandered into the next room, placing their order.

* * *

Six-thirty rolled around and the house was gorgeous. The white drapings hung around the room with ivy and grapes. The lights were all dimmed and leaving a fine shimmering over everything. The valuables had all been moved into a closet, which Heather locked.

"There," Heather announced happily. "Now all we need is to get changed."

"Changed?" Courtney repeated, feeling dread creeping up within her. "I didn't bring anything..."

"Oh, I figured you hadn't," Heather laughed. "Don't worry, I have an extra costume from my roles in _Oedipus Rex_ last year," she replied, leading Courtney upstairs. "It's a theme party, remember?"

Heather's room was a beautiful mixture of pale, minty greens and pastel pink. The room was springy and retro at the same time. Pink sparrows skittered across the green walls in varying degrees of flight.

Heather went into her huge walk-in closet, pulling out two costumes. One was a daring robe with a definite Grecian flair; the neck- and back-lines were plunging, and the material looked tight enough that if left little to the imagination.

The second was a bit more conservative; it was the common one-shouldered toga that was cut off at mid thigh.

"I want the second one," Courtney said quickly.

Heather smirked. "I figured." She tossed Courtney the outfit and murmured, "Bathroom's the next door over. Go get changed and I'll do your hair and makeup. We need you looking perfect tonight if you're to be seen with me."

Courtney felt herself blushing. "For some reason, I was beginning to think maybe you weren't a self-serving brat. Good to know you haven't changed too much."

To Courtney's surprise, Heather smiled. "I do what I must to keep up appearances."

* * *

Seven rolled around and the first doorbell chime filtered through the house. Courtney found herself standing in the living room, a glass of red wine in hand. She had yet to actually sip the stuff; she was much too worried about how she looked. The toga was too short on her legs, and she felt the need to keep pulling it down. The golden belt around her waist was a fashionable touch, but accented how utterly tiny Courtney's waist was.

Her cell phone rang shrilly from where it was hidden behind _Pride and Prejudice_on the bookshelf. She tripped her way over to it in her bare feet, grabbing it quickly. "Gwen?"

"Hey," Gwen said quickly, her voice sounding frantic. "Look, I can't make it tonight; my brother's really sick and my dad's pulling a double shift at work."

"Gwen!" Courtney whined. "I am dressed like a Roman whore! I can't stay here alone!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Gwen apologized. "Look, I'll make some calls; you won't be left alone for too long, promise."

"Okay... tell your brother to get better," Courtney muttered, voice resigned.

She hung up and put the phone back in its hiding place. She turned, finding Geoff and a few of the other football guys carrying a bulky ten-gallon keg. Three more guys carried in a second one. All of them were dressed in togas; Geoff, however, had a cowboy hat accompanying his.

One of the guys, Justin, caught sight of Courtney and whistled. "Hey babe," he called, grinning at her. "Heather, who's your friend?"

Heather came up to Courtney, looping an arm around the girl. "It's Courtney Mann; remember, she's in our English class?"

"Right," Justin nodded, his dark features seeming confused. "Sorry, I just...haven't seen you in anything besides sweaters."

Courtney shrugged, deciding now was the perfect time for her to drink some of her wine. She ended up downing the entire glass before murmuring, "Yeah, well… they're comfortable."

The doorbell rang again and Heather skirted off. Courtney made her way over to the wine cabinet, pouring herself another glass in order to take her mind off of the terrible night that was coming.

"Who invited you?" Heather's snobby voice drifted in from the other room.

"I was sent to be Courtney's escort," a very familiar, very deep voice muttered cynically. "Believe me, I wouldn't have been here wearing this of my own free will."

"Oh bloody hell," Courtney muttered, downing her glass of wine. Of course. How could she not have seen this coming? A night in Hell wasn't quite complete without the Devil being there. Gwen must really hate her to be sending Duncan to be her "escort."

Duncan strode through the door and directly to Courtney, wearing only a skirt-like toga, his pale chest bare and shimmering in the faint light. He offered her a faint smirk, his pierced brow rising in amusement at her empty wine glass.

"Here, allow me," he murmured, taking the bottle and pouring her another glass – this one substantially fuller than any she had poured. "I think you'll need it," he added with a wink.

"Oh, I certainly agree with you there," Courtney replied, taking the glass. "Bottoms up," she added, tilting her head back and drinking.

* * *

The night was actually quite enjoyable, to Duncan's utter surprise. He and Geoff, who had never exactly been friends, battled one another in beer pong and found they had a lot in common. Courtney, who was of course on Duncan's team, was absolutely terrible at the game; she only managed to sink one ball. Their team lost, leaving almost half of the cups for Duncan and Courtney to split.

And then, of course, there was Courtney. Duncan had always known she was pretty under all of her scowls and harsh looks; but he'd never noticed just _how_ _pretty_. Heather, bless her, had pulled all of that heavy hair of Courtney's away from her face and coiled it into a French twist. Her tanned features were now in plain sight, her thin, regal neck bared for the first time. She was elegant in her Roman toga, and the makeup she wore was light enough to accent without overpowering. She was stunning... and not only that, but happy.

After the initial awkwardness of the night, Courtney had really begun to loosen up. She talked with anyone who happened to walk by her, laughed freely and drank like the world was ending.

Duncan looped an arm around her waist, and she didn't pull back. Her face was bright and open and she turned her eyes to him. "What?" she asked before sipping from her Amstel Light.

Duncan nodded toward the foyer room, which was serving as a tiny dance club. "Let's go dance."

Courtney's inhibitions seemed to return a bit, for her cheeks got a soft rosy sheen to them. "I dunno, Duncan... I don't really like you."

"You like me well enough," he laughed, leading her toward the other room. "I'm asking you to dance, not marry me. Don't worry, what happens at the parties stay at the parties. No one will remember any of it."

"Will you?" she asked, peering up at him.

Duncan was beginning to wonder if she was really as drunk as he had originally thought. "Yeah, I will," he said honestly with a smirk.

Courtney snorted. "That's one too many, then." She finished her beer, leaving the bottle on the liquor cabinet as they walked by. In the foyer, a mellow rock song was playing, giving all of the couples a good chance for feeling up their partners or swaying drunkenly from side-to-side.

Duncan pulled Courtney to him, one hand on her waist, the other holding her hand. He felt her free hand go to his shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder on instinct. "Thanks," she murmured, voice muted.

"For?"

"Not being a complete jackass," was her smile reply.

Duncan groaned. Yeah, she definitely wasn't drunk yet. "Hey, I figure you spent hours alone with Heather. You've endured enough torment for one day, Princess."

Courtney chuckled and Duncan could tell she was beginning to lull off in a sleepy daze. There was something about the song that did that.

The song changed, however, and it was an abrupt switch. From gentle male acoustics, the sound went to a techno flavored R&B rift.

Courtney shot up, eyes wide. "Oh, I can't dance to this!" she said, glancing at the people around her.

"Don't be an idiot, it's easy," Duncan argued, grabbing her waist with both hands so she couldn't get away. "Come on, just try."

"No, Duncan!" she argued, looking embarrassed. "I can't _move_like that!"

"Every girl can move like that," he argued, pulling her back to him. "You just need a little practice. Come on, Courtney... what are you... _chicken?"_

Courtney flushed and rose to his riling. "I am not _afraid,_I just don't want to look like an idiot!" She stopped struggling, however. Maybe it was the wine and beer, or maybe it was because he had actually used her name.

"It's all in the hips," Duncan said, his hands spreading on her waist so they expanded down to her hips. "Here, just move with me. Let me guide you until you get the feel of it."

"The feel of what?" Courtney whined, looking as though he had just purposed a bedroom rendezvous.

"The music, genius," he returned, exasperated. "Move." His hands pushed her gently into the movements, feeling her uncomfortable swaying. After a few seconds, her jerky motions began to smooth into something resembling a dance.

"Good enough," Duncan murmured, understating her progress. "Now try figure-eights."

"What?" she asked, eyes becoming distressed.

But then she was moving just as he had imagined; her hips swiveled, they bumped against him, they moved in perfect harmony to his. Their bodies pressed in close, their breaths mingling. Duncan's hands slipped slowly from her waist to her hips, fingers grazing across her backside.

Courtney shuddered against the touch, moving in closer. Her hands rose to rove over his biceps, fingering the tattoo on his upper arm; an Irish crest in red and gold. Her eyes slid closed as she moved, her lips parted ever so slightly.

God, he wanted to kiss those lips. And the way she was opening up to him, the way she had trusted him to be with her through this tremulous night... perhaps she wouldn't have pulled away-

"Shit, everyone _get out! Cops!_"

The words broke Duncan out of his thoughts. He had heard this cry too often to be caught like a deer in headlights. He grabbed Courtney's arm, yanking her through the room and toward the kitchen. Past the kegs was a back door, which he barreled through.

With Courtney struggling to keep up so he wouldn't pull her arm from its socket, he tore off into the darkened night.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hahaaha! Can anyone say RAID?

I am so glad you all are enjoying this story! It's a lot of fun to write, so I'm glad it's a fun read, too. Leave me some reviews!

Love love,

Eternity


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Summer in the City**

* * *

Disclaimer: This chapter's title song is "Summer in the City," by Regina Spektor. Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney was shivering in the cold New York air. "D-unc-can?" she asked, attempting to force her stiff legs to move faster so she could keep up with him.

Duncan stopped and turned, looking exasperated. "Not used to a little exercise, Princess?" He seemed to notice how she was trembling, though, and sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "You're more trouble than you're worth," he announced, though his voice was a tad gentler.

Courtney reveled in the warmth of being under one of Duncan's arm, pressed against his side. "H-how far is your c-car?" she grumbled.

"Only a few more blocks," he assured her.

"That's wh-what you s-s-said three blocks ago."

"And it was true then, too," he continued the banter, smiling. If there was any good coming from Courtney's whining, it would be that the annoyance building within her would warm her up.

"Why'd you park s-so faaaar?" she continued, voice rising a bit in pitch.

"Babe, I've been to too many of these parties to know you never park near the house. Cops take assessment of the cars parked outside before they barge through the door, you know. Copy down license plates and all that. No way was I getting my ass thrown in jail again just for you, sweet-cheeks."

Courtney huffed, muttering, "If you weren't so warm, I'd kick you in the balls and leave you here."

Duncan grinned winningly. "Looks like I win this round, Princess."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop calling me Princess," she muttered, her voice seeming to have lost its stammering quality.

Duncan pulled her a bit closer, murmuring, "Alright, babe."

Courtney sighed and said nothing more.

* * *

It took the old, '69 black Camaro nearly five minutes to warm up. Courtney was shivering again in the passenger seat, though the cold seemed to be coming from inside of her, not outside.

"S-shit," she muttered, feeling the trembling become erratic.

"What's wrong with you?" Duncan asked, eyes wide. If Courtney had been paying attention, she would have noticed the worry coloring his tone.

"I n-need to get home!" she cried, feeling her heart beat racing. "I need in-insulin!"

Duncan let out a string of colorful words before flooring the vehicle. "Where do you live?" Courtney stuttered her address, leaning back in the bucket-leather seats and gasping for breath. Duncan glanced over at her and felt panic seizing him. He'd seen too many people die before; he didn't want to add another one to the list.

"Courtney!" He snapped, reaching over and slapping her cheek. She jerked, eyes turning wildly to him. Her lips were parted and she was panting for breath. "Tell me what's happening, Courtney! Tell me what's going on! Don't stop talking, got it?"

Courtney nodded, managing to stammer, "I had t-too much al-al-cohol. The sugar is b-bulid-ing up and-and my pancreas do-doesn't wo-wor-k like it should. It c-c-c-an't produce in-insul-in on its own."

She continued to speak in those halting, breathy clips for the duration of the ride. They finally reached her street and Duncan picked out the white house. Parallel parking on the street outside, so as not to alert suspicion of his vehicle being in the driveway, he dashed out of the car.

He went to the passenger side, opening the door and reaching in. He undid Courtney's buckle and pulled her out quickly, slamming the door behind him. "Is your mom home?" he asked, "Do you see her car?"

"Not h-home," Courtney whined. Tears were streaming down the girl's face and her breathing had become erratic. "At w-w-work!"

"Damnit all!" Duncan cursed. "And let me guess, your house key was in the purse you left when we ditched the party?" Seeing her nod, he sighed. "Which window is yours?"

"T-third floor... first one on the l-left, near the f-front."

"I should have known you would be on the third floor," he groused. He took off toward the left side of the house, though, cradling her as gently as he could. When he spotted the window, he found -luckily- that it was open. Not only that, but there was a rose trellis, just like in the movies, that went all the way up to the window.

Duncan set Courtney down in the grass, watching as she shuddered in the dew. "Listen, Courtney, I'm going to climb up and into your window, then go unlock the front door, okay? I'll only be gone a minute. Don't fucking die on me, you got it? Keep singing to yourself, okay? Until you hear my voice again, you keep singing."

Courtney nodded jerkily, her halting voice taking up a tuneless song. Duncan tore off toward the trellis, feeling fear gripping his heart. Of course she had to be on the third story. Of course. Because, damnit, he was afraid of heights, so _of course!_

Duncan made it up the trellis quickly, ignoring the rose thorns as the prodded into his bare feet and fleshy parts of his hands. He ignored the pinpricks of pain, instead focusing on the thought of Courtney's life hanging in limbo.

He got to the window and easily popped the screen out, letting it fall to the ground below. _So far down… _Shaking himself out of it, Duncan hoisted himself onto the window ledge. He climbed through the window, glad someone hadn't set the alarm system the house undoubtedly had, and rolled onto the plush carpet of Courtney's bedroom.

He didn't tarry long, however. He was on his feet and sprinting through the room and toward the stairs. He heard something from behind him, but didn't pay attention. His thoughts were so wrapped up in Courtney that he couldn't focus on anything else.

A loud growl from behind him made his foot stumble on the fifth stair, though. An ear-splitting bark pierced through the house, and then the sound of paws slapping against the wooden floor.

"Shit!" Duncan cried, tearing down the stairs three at a time. He was at the front door, unlocking it, and bolting out without looking back.

He made it to Courtney, who was faintly humming to herself in her broken voice. "Courtney!" he cried, watching as her eyelids fluttered. He picked her up in his arms, murmuring, "Your damn attack dog nearly got me, you know."

"A-attack?" she repeated confusedly.

Another bark filled the night and, as Duncan bravely walked back toward the house, he caught sight of a shadow hovering around the front door.

"D-Daxter?" Courtney called.

A happy, doggy yip was heard and the beast came tearing toward them. And to Duncan's absolute shock and horror, it was hardly a beast at all.

It was a ten-pound dachshund with floppy brown ears and a long, red tongue.

"My pride just took a severe hit," Duncan muttered, walking into the house and shutting the door behind him -and the dog- with his foot.

He got Courtney to her room with little incident. Laying her on the huge bed, he flipped on her overhead light. "Where's the insulin?"

Courtney pointed vaguely to her dresser. "Top d-drawer. Get the s-syringe and vial..."

Duncan did as he was told, pulling out the sterile baggy with the needle, then the vial. He also found a medicinal band which he took over to her. He tied the tourniquet around her arm expertly without her telling him to. Grabbing the cotton balls and rubbing alcohol, he applied the swab to her her vein, disinfecting the spot, before filling the syringe with insulin. "How much?" he asked gently.

"T-to the b-bla-ck line," she whispered, eyelids closing.

Duncan filled it to the sharpie-marker line and tapped the barrel, making the air bubbles rise to the top. He squirted a bit out, making sure no bubbles were left, before placing the needle to her arm. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded faintly. Duncan pressed gently, watching the needle ease under her skin. He then pressed the plunger in, watching as the insulin rushed into her bloodstream.

"I'll b-be fine," she whispered to him, curling up on her side as he pulled the needle back. He wiped it off with the rubbing alcohol and put it back in the baggie, then placed everything in the dresser.

He returned to Courtney's side, pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen from her French twist. "You'll be fine." He pulled back the covers and sheets, helping Courtney to slide between the sheets. "Sleep it off, okay?"

"St-stay with me?" she murmured sleepily, eyelids dropping.

Duncan looked out of the open window, biting his lip. How could he refuse her? She would probably wake up and hate him again, but right now she was delicate and sweet and open. She needed him, or so he told himself.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Duncan slid under her clovers slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. As he curled himself against her back, arms going around her tiny waist, he added, "But only so I can feel you up when you pass out."

Courtney snorted back her laughter, whispering, "You wouldn't dare."

And, oddly enough, he didn't.

* * *

Courtney awoke to the sunlight streaming through her open window. She refused to move, instead reveling in the faint thrumming in her skull and the gentle warmth of the bed. She turned over, coming face-to-face with nothing but an indented pillow.

Sighing, she ran her hand over where Duncan's head had rested all night. For some reason, last night she had hoped he would still be with her in the morning. Waking to find him gone, with nothing but his scent of cologne and hair dye, she felt cheated.

_It's not as though something happened,_Courtney chided herself as she turned back so she was facing the window. _Not like something would have changed his mind about me last night... or me about him, for that matter. He's still some piggish brute who I shouldn't be around._

But Courtney knew that was a lie; something _had_ changed last night. He had saved her life. He had stayed with her when she was in her weakest moment.

Courtney's eyes landed on the window screen Duncan had popped out in order to break in last night. He must have retrieved it before he left, leaning it in the corner for her to put back. She smiled gently at it, thinking that she might never replace it.

Courtney's eyes closed as she listened to the cars zooming by on her street. Further in the distance, miles away, she could hear a police car whirling by. Summer in the city...

"Morning, Princess."

Courtney sat up quickly, eyes wide. There in her doorway was the green faux-hawked boy. He held her purse and cell phone in one hand, a bag of McDonald's in the other.

"I ran by Heather's to grab your stuff. I had a hell of a time finding your cell phone, though. What the hell possessed you to hide it behind a book?" He entered, wearing a pair of black baggy board shorts and a white wife-beater.

"What's with the clothes?" she asked, her voice seeming a bit scratchy.

"Well that's a fine good morning," he chuckled, hopping down on her bed beside her. "Here, I got you a fruit bowl for breakfast," he added, pulling the plastic container of fruits out. "Eat up; we're going to the beach."

"The beach?" she repeated, eyes widening. "What beach?"

"Brighton Beach," Duncan said, as though she should have known. "Remember? You signed up for lifeguard duty for community service? Every Saturday for the next two months, babe."

Courtney groaned, taking the plastic fork from the McDonald's bag and stabbing a mushy strawberry. She munched on it before grumbling, "I forgot."

"Clearly," he said sardonically, getting to his feet and heading for her closet. "Where's your bathing suit?"

"Hey!" Courtney cried, vaulting to her feet and dashing after him. "Stay out of my closet! My bathing suits aren't even in there!"

Duncan had a sneaky smile on his face as he turned to her. "What's in here you don't want me to see, Princess?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, dancing around him in attempts to block his entrance. She was still holding her fruit bowl in one hand. "Please, Duncan! Just step back!"

Duncan held his hands up in a surrendering motion, backing away. "Yes, ma'am. But on one condition!"

"Anything," she agreed.

He grinned. "Let me pick out your bathing suit."

Courtney sighed heavily, sinking back onto her bed. She plopped a pineapple into her mouth, mumbling, "Fine," through the juicy tartness in her mouth. "Dresser; bottom drawer on the left."

Duncan looked like a school boy who was just told he got to go home early. He dashed over to the dresser, riffling through her drawer. He whistled a few times, even murmuring, "Princess, you really aren't as stuck up as we all thought, huh?"

Courtney remained silent, violently stabbing her fruit and shoveling them into her mouth.

"So, where's your mom?" Duncan asked as he looked through her hoards of bathing suits.

"Probably at her boyfriend's," Courtney replied, shrugging. "She works nights, and rarely comes home. When she does it's around three in the afternoon or so; then she goes to work at nine pm and I won't see her again for God knows how long."

"Your parents split?" Duncan questioned.

"No, my dad died; heart attack," Courtney answered promptly, feeling no emotion at the statement. "I was five. I don't remember him, so there's really no reason to say sorry. If you were about to, I mean."

Duncan said nothing; instead he stood, pulling a bathing suit along with him. Tossing the two pieces on the bed, he shut the drawer. "I like that one."

Courtney smirked, raising an eyebrow at his choice. It was a halter-top bikini; the main color being white. Huge pink and green Hawaiian flowers decorated the top and bottom, spaced out enough that it didn't look busy. The top had a small fringe of pink ruffling along the bra-line; the bottom had pink drawstrings at each hip to keep it on.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick the black one," she said, glancing up at him.

He shrugged. "Leave the monochrome to me; you look better in color." With that, he headed for the door. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Don't take forever." He shut the door behind him, leaving Courtney blushing faintly.

She glanced down at her fruit bowl, now half-eaten, and allowed herself to truly smile. Who knew the delinquent could be sweet?

* * *

Author's Notes:

And...yeah. Not much to say about this one. :)

Love love,

Eternity


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Little Things**

* * *

Disclaimer: The song for this chapter is "The Little Things," by Colbie Callait. Enjoy**! **

* * *

Ever since Courtney had developed diabetes, she had become obsessed with her weight.

When she was younger, she had been a solid, stocky sort of kid. Not plump enough to be made fun of, but enough that she wasn't the first kid to get asked to the dances. It hadn't exactly bothered her then; she just kept her nose in the books and hand in the cookie jar.

And then she suffered from an attack.

The doctors said she had developed it from poor eating habits. All of the sugar had gone straight to her liver and pancreas, clogging them and eating away at her sensitive organs. And now, her pancreas was fighting back.

It had scared Courtney even more than it had scared her mother. At ten years old, Courtney was on enough medication to kill a horse. She was pricking her fingers hourly, monitoring her blood sugar. She took on rigorous diets; sometimes not even eating at all, instead opting for a glass of orange juice.

And the weight dropped off, even though the doctor was positive she would gain more due to the medicines. Yet between her sparse eating, her obsessive watching of her diet, and her addiction to running on her treadmill at home, Courtney dropped to a stunning 108 pounds.

Stunning, of course, only because the number was so low; not because she was amazing to look at.

Now she sat in the lifeguard's chair, high above the beach bunnies, with a white camisole over her bikini, hiding the ribs that protruded from her flesh. She wasn't about to let Duncan see her like that, even if his attractions were all fake and he really didn't like her.

Because, honestly... she was beginning to like him. It was hard for her to admit, especially to herself... but after seeing how he had taken her under his wing at the party, and then risked speeding tickets and angry parents to get her safely home... Not to mention saving her life with the insulin injection...

Courtney sighed, rubbing more sunscreen on her tanned shoulders. Her eyes scanned the surf, finding that everything was as it should be.

And then her eyes drifted to where Duncan was playing a rowdy game of Beach Frisbee with Geoff and Trent, two of the most popular boys in school. She smiled, pleased that the boys' alliance had survived the party last night and extended into Saturday.

Now to see if it lasted in the realm of High School.

Duncan weaved between people in the sand artfully, catching the disc each time it was passed to him. The group was becoming quite the attraction; there were a lot of kids turning to watch or snap pictures of the hot guys in board shorts.

And then, to Courtney's surprise, Gwen's multi-colored hair bobbed through the crowd and pushed into the circle. "Mind if I join?" she asked coyly.

Courtney watched, amazed, as Trent's eyes widened. They scanned over Gwen's black bikini-clad body, and a slow, awe-struck smile slid across his face. "S-sure. Gwen, right?"

Gwen smiled, and she looked radiant. "Yeah."

After some time, Bridgette joined the team after being spotted by Geoff. They were all ducking and diving, their slim, perfect bodies shimmering in the sunlight.

"Hey, Courtney, your shift's done," Katie called up to her, smiling brightly. Sadie wasn't far behind, munching on an ice cream cone.

Courtney climbed down from her perch, smiling at her friends. "You two taking over?"

"Yep!" Sadie chirped. "Katie's taking the seat and I am watching from the sand."

"Courtney!" Bridgette called, waving. Sweat glittered over her body like embedded diamonds and her blue bikini was the same color of the waves. "Come on, we need a third!"

Courtney rubbed her arm self-consciously, glancing over to all of the people watching the game of Frisbee. "That's okay," she called back, trying to hide her stick-thin body from sight. "I'll just watch."

Her eyes went from one person to another; they all looked upset that she had turned them down. Trent and Gwen, who were standing close to one another; Geoff and Bridgette, Geoff of which had his arm around Bridgette's waist... and...

Courtney blinked. Where was Duncan?

And then she was being hoisted up from behind, a pair of strong, muscle-chorded arms tossing her over a broad shoulder.

"You shoulda just agreed, Princess, and then you'd be a lot less embarrassed."

"Duncan!" Courtney squealed, eyes widening in alarm. "Put me _down_, you _Neanderthal!"_

"Sticks and stones, baby," he replied silkily, moving between the giggling spectators. He finally set her down in the clearing, leaning in to whisper, "Don't lie, you know you loved it."

"You disgust me," she muttered darkly, glaring at him with venom.

"Good," Bridgette laughed, pulling away from Geoff. "That means you can help Gwen and me kick some boy butt in a game of Frisbee."

"Please," Geoff scoffed. "You're cute, Bridge, and you're good on a 'board... But I think I got you _all_owned when it comes to the disc."

Courtney stomped over to Geoff, violently pulling the Frisbee from his hand. Her eyes were like pools of fire as she rose to the challenge. "I don't think you know who you are dealing with, Geoff." With that, she stalked to one side of the clearing, calling, "Positions!"

Geoff walked to the opposite side, standing beside a smirking Duncan. "I think she's serious, brah."

"She is," Duncan grinned.

"Dude, do you think she knows what she's doing?" Trent asked, looking at the furious eyes of Courtney and the amused expressions of Bridgette and Gwen.

"Oh, she knows," Duncan confirmed.

"We got a chance?" Geoff prodded.

Duncan shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "Not even a whisper of one."

Trent sighed, waving his arms to loosen up. "Well, boys, it was good knowing you. Time to face our makers, right?"

"Hell has no fury like a dudette scorned," Geoff alleged.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Duncan grinned, watching as Courtney turned at the waist, her arm curving. Within seconds, the little disc was zooming toward them.

* * *

"Oh my _God,_ that was amazing!" Gwen laughed, grabbing a slice of pizza and setting it on her paper plate.

"I know, right?!" Bridgette giggled. "Courtney, I never know you could spin a disc like that. You're amazing!"

Courtney laughed, a faint blush on her cheeks. The cool sea air slapped through the open doors of the wharf's pizzeria, bringing with it the smell of brine and seaweed. "It was nothing, really," she argued, picking at the pizza on her own plate.

"Bullshit," Duncan muttered, coming to sit beside her on the bench. He grabbed a slice, taking a bite from it. "You totally kicked our asses."

"And took names," Trent added, making Gwen smile and bump him affectionately.

"Totally righteous, Courtney," Geoff added with an approving nod. "You owned that disc."

Bridgette took that moment to lean in, whispering something to Geoff. They began speaking in hushed whispers, giggling with one another. To make matters worse, Gwen and Trent were playing footsie under the table and giving one another goo-goo eyes.

Courtney lowered her gaze, feeling embarrassed. Of course – she, as usual, was the odd one out. First they are all, _oh,_w_icked game, Courtney! _And then they go into kissy-face mode, completely ignoring her_._

But then Duncan's lips brushed her ear and he whispered, "You're not eating."

"My diabetes-"

"Don't try that," he muttered, bumping her shoulder with his arm. "I know people with diabetes, Courtney. It's not like you're the only one. And it's not like you can't eat one piece of pizza."

"I'm on a diet?" she added pitifully – it came out as a question.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Courtney, damnit, eat the slice. You're too skinny."

Courtney felt her cheeks flaming again. "Boys like thin girls," she whispered, remembering all of those days in middle school. All those days of seeing the pretty, lithe girls get the dates. People like Heather and Lindsay and Bridgette... Looking through magazines at all of the models and actresses... thin thin thin...

"I don't like my girls thin to the point I can feel their hipbones cutting into my arm when I sleep beside them," he said gently and quietly, so only she could hear.

Courtney was silenced by that. She picked up the pizza and took a large bite, feeling the hot cheese and smoky pepperoni sliding down her throat. The dough was heavenly – just thick enough to add a great texture, but thin enough to let the cheese and pepperoni take the upper hand in taste.

Courtney finished her slice and reached for a second, much to Duncan's pleasure.

"Good girl, Princess," he said softly.

Courtney's mouth was too full to grace him with a rebuttal.

* * *

"So, you want to go home?"

Courtney sighed, leaning back into the cracked leather of the Camaro seat. "Not really," she admitted. "But you probably need to get home. And I doubt you want to hang out with me anymore."

"Yeah, because you're such a pain," Duncan groused sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "There's no real reason for me to go home; no one would be there, anyway. And I dunno, I kinda see myself as your Guardian Angel now – keeping you from falling on your ass at all times of the day," he added with a wink.

It was Courtney's turn to roll her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it looks to me like you can't function without me," he continued, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I mean, you nearly drank yourself silly at a party, no regard to your condition. Then I save you from the cops. And dying. Oh, and I reminded you about your lifeguard duty. And now I am your health coach, getting you to eat like a normal person."

Duncan paused, tapping his chin with a finger. "Did I get everything?"

Courtney sighed, exasperated. After a moment, though, she cracked a smile. "And being my chauffeur."

"Ah, how could I forget," Duncan laughed, giving her a pleased look. "Not to mention I am saving your drab sense of humor and bringing some smiles to your face; always a good thing."

"Duncan!" Courtney gasped, eyes wide in fake shock. "How did you do that?"

Duncan blinked, confused. "Do what?"

Courtney's smile took over her face as she jibed, "You used _drab_ in a sentence! And correctly, too!"

Duncan sighed, shrugging. "Being around you, Princess. It's raising my IQ, I guess."

Courtney grinned, feeling elation rising within her. Just hearing those words... Coyly, as though meaning nothing by it, she murmured, "It looks like this relationship might be good for the both of us."

Duncan glanced over at Courtney curiously, only to find her looking out the window with a smile on her tanned face. Duncan grinned, looking back to the road. The light they had been stopped at finally changed to green and he accelerated.

"I think so too, Princess."

* * *

Author's Note:

I liked this chapter. Nothin' but fluffiness! And they're getting closer... awwww! They're starting to rub off on one another! Ain't it so sweet?! ;)

Love love,

Eternity


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Bella Luna**

* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter song credit goes to Jason Mraz for his lovely song, "Bella Luna." Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney found herself sitting in Duncan's car with the windows down, letting the humid air roll inside. They sat licking ice cream sandwiches they had bought from the CVS Pharmacy they were loitering in the parking lot of. They didn't speak, but there was a mutual feeling of camaraderie; as though it was them against the world outside. Nothing could come between them in that instant. They were united by a slab of ice cream between two giant cookies.

Laughing, Courtney dabbed her finger in the white filling, reaching out and smearing it on Duncan's nose. The delinquent grinned, his tongue reaching up to attempt to lick off the cream. He failed, miserably, and just laughed.

Courtney's cell phone chose that moment to begin ringing shrilly. Courtney started, glancing down at her purse. The ringer was like a wakeup call into reality from the joyous, carefree afternoon she had been having. She rifled through the bag, pulling out her phone. Her mother. She made a face before accepting the call. "Hi mom."

"Courtney, where are you?"

"Why?" Courtney asked, confused. "Are you at the house?"

"Yes, and quite surprised that you're not," her mom laughed. "Paul wants to take us out to dinner. Can you be home by seven?"

Courtney glanced at the clock. Four pm. She sighed. "I'm hanging out with a friend today. Duncan. We're not really dressed for going out – we were at the beach."

"Bring him along," her mom interrupted. "I have been meaning to ask if there were any boyfriends I needed to meet."

"He's not-" Courtney began, cheeks flaming.

"See you at seven – oh, we're going to a nice place, so get your boy dressed up, okay?" And without another word, her mother hung up.

Courtney sighed heavily, suddenly not wanting her ice cream. She tossed her phone back into her bag. "I have to get back home soon. Mom's boyfriend is taking us out to dinner. You were invited, too, but..."

Duncan smirked. "But you're afraid to be seen in public with me?"

"How can you even say that?" Courtney asked, scoffing. "I've been seen in public with you all day. I was just saying, it's a fancy restaurant and I don't think you'd be comfortable..." She paused, shifting uncomfortably when she realized he was staring at her with a bit too much depth.

"I'll go," he said finally, finishing his ice cream sandwich before putting the car in drive. "I just need to stop by my place and get ready."

"Of course, I don't mind," Courtney said quickly, secretly pleased he was willing to come with her. Maybe he liked her, after all...

_No,_Courtney laughed to herself. _Don't be stupid; he's just bored is all._

"Good, cause I was going to even if you said no," he replied silkily, smirking.

_Definitely a big, resounding no,_Courtney amended her previous thought. But even as Courtney thought this, she couldn't keep the silly smile from her face.

* * *

Courtney sat in Duncan's living room on a floral couch, looking at all of the knickknacks scattered around the room. Duncan's house was well organized with slightly worn, but comfortable, furniture. Pictures of Duncan as a child littered the room, though none of him recently. She was guessing that his parents were not as accepting of his piercings and hair color as she had first thought.

The smell of roses permeated the air, soft yet sweet, making Courtney sigh in contentedness. Leaning back into the couch, her eyes closed, Courtney began to drift off.

She was awoken not long after to a wide, smiling woman's face. "Well hello there."

Courtney sat up quickly, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," Courtney apologized. "You must be Mrs. Locke. I am one of Duncan's friends. He's going to dinner with my mom and me tonight, so he's upstairs showering and changing-"

"Don't apologize, sweetheart!" the woman exclaimed, backing away slightly. "Come on, hon, let's go get you something to drink in the kitchen and you can tell me about yourself. What did you say your name was?"

"Oh," Courtney muttered, blushing. "It's Courtney Mann. I'm in Duncan's English class." She shifted uncomfortably, wishing she was wearing a little bit more than a camisole and shorts over her bathing suit.

"Good, good," Mrs. Locke murmured, pouring a glass of orange juice. "Would you like some, too?"

"Please," Courtney requested, taking the second cup she poured.

Courtney watched Duncan's mother hum to herself as she bustled around the room. She set out some cookies that had been stored in the cookie jar, murmuring, "I'm really glad that you're here, Courtney. I've been so worried about Duncan since he began getting... you know, distant. I was afraid of the type of girls he was hanging around. But you are just too cute!" she gushed, tilting her head to the side.

Courtney was confused as to how this amazing, beautiful woman could find her pretty. Duncan's mother had a spill of long, curly red hair that she kept tied back. She was very Irish in appearance, with her flaming hair and milky skin. She was lovely and Courtney could see small features of Duncan in her.

"Mom, you're home early," Duncan said as he strode into the room. He was toweling his hair dry with one hand, grabbing a cookie with another. "I see you've met Courtney."

Courtney turned her eyes to the boy and had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping. He looked utterly gorgeous. He had taken his nose and eyebrow rings out, putting clear plugs in their place. His thick silver earrings had been replaced, as well, with small silver balls. He was wearing a silky button-down shirt in a dark blue, the first few buttons undone, and black dress slacks.

Duncan's mother was gushing about how adorable Courtney was and how handsome Duncan looked dressed up. "Where are you going to dinner?" she asked with a soft smile.

Courtney shook herself mentally, trying to find her tongue. "Um, I'm not sure. My mom isn't too forthcoming with information; she tells me the bare essentials and then hangs up."

Duncan's mom laughed before looking at Duncan. "Go do something with your hair so you can get Courtney home to change. Don't take too long."

Duncan nodded, turning for the door. His mother grabbed the back of his shirt, though, pulling him back to her. She pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie."

Duncan rolled his eyes, pulling back. "Mom, really. You act like I saved a boat of burning babies." And then he was walking back upstairs to the bathroom to fix his hair.

Duncan's mother sighed, shrugging, and offered Courtney a grin. "What can I do but offer love and hope one day he accepts it?"

"I think he already does," Courtney confided, finding herself reaching out and patting the older woman's shoulder. "He's just embarrassed to be showing the softer side. Has to keep up appearances, you know."

"Boys are so sensitive," his mother sighed. The two looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Courtney ran to her bedroom, looking through her closet at lightning speed. She could hear her mother humming to herself in the main bathroom; she was probably putting perfume on and getting her jewelry just perfect. That meant Courtney had little time to get changed before her mother was heading downstairs.

Courtney found a nice black cocktail dress; it was elegant yet simple with a fifties-style bell skirt that fell to her knees. The top was a simple halter, leaving no room for a bra. Thankfully, the dress was tight enough that Courtney didn't need one.

She slipped into it, pulling the side zipper up and fluffing her hair. Looking in her vanity mirror despairingly, she gave up trying to fix her frizzy locks. Instead, she tied her hair off into a French braid.

She quickly put in a pair of diamond stud earrings her mother had given her for Christmas and a matching bracelet, spritzing a bit of _Touch of Pink _perfume at her wrists and neck.

And then she heard the bathroom door open and her mother's voice flood the house. "Courtney? Are you downstairs?"

"Mom!" Courtney yelled, quickly grabbing a pair of square-toed black pumps from the closet, slipping into the them. She tore out of the room, nearly running directly into her mother.

"Courtney, what in the world is wrong with you?" her mother asked, eyes wide. "What are you running for?"

Courtney flushed, murmuring, "Sorry, mom. I just wanted to stop you before you got downstairs. Duncan's waiting in the foyer, and... I just wanted to walk with you down there. So you wouldn't startle him."

Her mother smiled sweetly. "Courtney, I am so glad you are getting boyfriends! It's about time!"

"Mom, he's not..." Courtney sighed, shrugging. Her mother wouldn't listen to reason, so why try? "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Her mother descended the stairs with her, dressed in a red sheath dress that hugged her thin, pale body. Her brown hair hung in soft, natural looking curls. Courtney had always thought her mother looked like a Goddess; even now, it was hard to believe the woman was forty-seven.

"Duncan?" Courtney called as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She paused at the landing, as did her mother. The sound of Duncan's dress shoes on the polished wooden floor came closer toward them – and then he was passing through the doorway, smiling softly.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Mann," Duncan greeted Courtney's mother, bowing a bit in respect. "My name is Duncan Locke. I'm in your daughter's AP English class." He then glanced over at Courtney, his eyes seeming to light up. He scanned her up and down, as though assessing a new car, and smiled appreciatively. Courtney forced herself to look away from the primal look Duncan had gotten; instead, she turned her eyes to her mother.

That, however, was a mistake. Her mother looked utterly dumbfounded as she stared at Duncan. "...Oh," she whispered. She looked between her daughter and Duncan before murmuring, "You two aren't dating... right?"

Courtney felt her cheeks burst into flames. She knew her mother would not like Duncan's appearance; she knew her mother would think that Courtney could spend her time with more "suitable" people. But she had never expected her perfectly-bred, well-educated mother to say something so harsh...

Duncan glanced down, clearing his throat. His hair was styled in a rather conservative fashion, despite the green layer of hair. It fell in wisps around his face, making him look younger and more vulnerable.

Courtney couldn't hold back her annoyance with her mother. It nearly broke her heart seeing Duncan looking at the floor without a word. It was true that the boy was probably doing all that he could to hold his tongue and play the part of respectful male friend, but...

Courtney couldn't stand it. Defiantly, she met her mother's eyes. "Actually, mother... we are dating."

Duncan glanced up, meeting her eyes. He looked shocked at first, but then his sneaky smile slid across his face. Clearing his throat, he began, "Well, ma'am, shall we go to the restaurant now? I am sure your friend will be waiting for us."

"Yes," Courtney's mother murmured faintly, still looking as though she were lost in a sea of confusion.

* * *

Everyone at their table pretended to ignore the fact that Duncan was acquiring more attention that the orchestra playing at the restaurant. Everyone except Courtney. In fact, Courtney had started a game of glaring down anyone who happened to glance their way. It was working very well, as far as she could tell. Not many people chanced turning their full attention to the table.

To Duncan's defense, he was the perfect gentleman. Honestly, he should have been in drama, too. He answered all of Courtney's mother's questions and bantered good-naturedly with Paul about sports and the state of the academic world. Courtney listened with little interest, barely tasting her fillet mignon as she ate it.

"See, as far as I can tell," Paul said as he cut into his steak, "our standards are lowering greatly as far as academia goes. Some areas more so than others."

"Which areas do you think have been hit worse?" Duncan asked, cutting a piece of his salmon off and putting in into his mouth. His eyes were alight with interest, his face open and intrigued. Courtney watched him, smiling, and found herself beginning to relax.

"English classes would be my first guess," Paul said simply. "I mean, take yourself for example, Duncan. Now, you seem like a fine kid; maybe a bit confused and misguided. But how did you get into an Advanced Placement class? I remember when I was growing up, it was an honor to be in such a class; now it looks like the administration is handing the titles out without thought."

Courtney dropped her fork with a clatter against her plate. Her eyes were wide at Paul's blatantly cruel words. Duncan looked composed and showed no sign of being upset; though Courtney knew he had to be. No one could hear someone speak down about them without being hurt.

Before Courtney could speak, Duncan looked toward her. He smiled, though it looked a bit forced. "It's fine, Courtney. I am sure it's a common misconception that I was handed the position in the class." He turned his gaze back to Paul, putting his fork and knife down.

"Let me clear something up with nothing but the most delicate respect," he began softly. "I have never made anything under a B in any of my classes. I pay attention in class; I do my homework. My essays are usually perfect papers. I have never been given handouts; I learned from a few hard-knocks that the only thing that's important for furthering one's self is education. As such, I have done everything I possibly can in order to get ahead. I may not be as smart as Courtney; in fact, I doubt I am. But I have just as much drive and passion as she does."

Paul seemed stunned into silence and Duncan cleared his throat. Standing, he added, "If you would excuse me, I would like to ask Courtney to dance with me."

Courtney found herself smiling and, without waiting for his request to be granted, she stood. Taking Duncan's hand, she followed him out to the dance floor. She recognized the song; "Bella Luna" by Jason Mraz. It was one of her favorite newer tunes and she could not think of a better song to dance to with Duncan. The band was playing it flawlessly and their vocalist sounded very Sanatra-like.

"I'm sorry about them," she apologized to Duncan, one of her hands going to his shoulder, the other entwining with his.

"Don't be," Duncan laughed humorlessly. "I knew it was coming; and it's not your fault. They don't know me. And hell, even if they did, I doubt they'd like me." He then got a sneaky little smile on his face and leaned in closer. "But not that it matters; I mean, I'm not dating them." He then winked.

Courtney blushed. "You know I said that just to get my mom off of my case."

"I know," he laughed, spinning her out in a graceful arch under his arm. When he pulled her back, he added, "You can't blame a guy for hoping though."

Courtney raised an eyebrow, murmuring, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Duncan shrugged, attempting to keep the smile from his face. "You know. Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

"You don't like me, Duncan," Courtney argued gently. Duncan spun her out again before pulling her back to him. This time, however, his hand on her waist pulled her even closer. Their bodies were flush against one another and Duncan's blue eyes seemed to smolder on the candlelit dance floor.

"What makes you think that I don't?"

"You can't," Courtney laughed. "I mean... there are so many beautiful girls in school! And you hate me! You always make fun of me and call me names and... And you just can't really like _me_. I'm a nobody."

Duncan paused their dance, instead swaying with her in place. He watched her, not blinking, not faltering. Finally, he said, "You make it sound like I always do what's best for me..._Princess._"

The comment was so unexpected that Courtney laughed. Part of her had expected him to agree with her; the other had expected a sweet, loving devotion of her perfection. Instead, he managed to find a sentence that said everything and nothing all at the same time.

"You infuriate me, Duncan," she chuckled.

Grinning, Duncan leaned down. His lips brushed across her cheek and hovered near her ear. "I know, sweetheart," he whispered, laughter lingering in his gorgeous, husky voice.

* * *

Author's Note:

I had a huge issue with this chapter. ...Because I was getting pissed off that Duncan was taking the shit Courtney's mother and Paul were dishing out.

The next chapter is actually pretty interesting, just to give you a heads-up. Courtney begins to dabble in the reckless side of life... but is that really for the best?

Also, really quick question... How many of you are annoyed that they haven't even kissed yet? ;) I've been trying my hardest to stretch this in-between friendship/relationship/weirdness thing for as long as I can. Thus far, I am pleased with the result. I just wanted to see how many people were getting irritated, lol.

Leave me some good reviews, please!

Love love,

Eternity


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hands Down**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Hands Down" is performed by Dashboard Confessional. Enjoy!**

* * *

The two couples stood outside of the restaurant; Paul had his arm around Courtney's mother and Duncan's hand rested lightly on Courtney's hip.

"Courtney, could you drive my car back to the house?" her mother requested, handing her the car keys. "I'm heading back to Paul's. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure, mom," Courtney murmured, blowing her mother a kiss as she took the keys. "Goodnight. Thanks for the dinner, Paul."

"No worries, kids," Paul replied, smiling over at the two. "It was nice meeting you, Duncan. You're a pretty smart kid... If you get your hair all one color, I would love to bring you on as a junior officer at the firm."

Duncan's grin was sly as he murmured, "I was thinking of going a solid green, would that work?"

Courtney snorted back her laughter at Paul's expression of shocked horror before she said, "Goodnight, you guys." Grabbing Duncan's sleeve, she steered him toward her mother's ostentatious vehicle. The sleek Ferrari Spyder was, in Courtney's opinion, a complete waste of money. The car was special ordered without a governor – meaning that it wouldn't top out around 120mph, as all new vehicles would. Yet the way her mother drove it, you'd think it was some old Buick that died at 15mph.

Courtney paused as she unlocked the door, an idea coming to her. She smiled, her eyes taking on a glint. Glancing over at Duncan, she murmured, "Are you in any hurry to get home?"

Duncan grinned. "Whatcha got planned, Princess?"

"Oh, nothing much," she murmured innocently, opening the driver's side door and sliding into the leather bucket seat. She waited until Duncan was in beside her before saying, "Just a little trip into the country."

Duncan raised an eyebrow but said nothing, simply settled back in his seat. "Something tells me tonight is going to be interesting."

"If I have any say in it," Courtney began, turning the key in the engine, "it will be." The engine hummed to life, purring like a kitten. Grinning, Courtney flexed her fingers over the wheel before gliding out of the restaurant parking lot.

* * *

The road opened up before them; Courtney reveled in the green of New York's countryside stretching out before her. The Spyder was thrumming as she pressed down on the pedal. The speedometer needle inched slowly past 100, edging toward 110. The convertible top was down, filling the car with the sound of the Spyder's engine and the wind. The scent of pine and dew filled the car, mingling with her mother's apple air freshener.

Duncan closed his eyes, letting the wind flow across his face. He had forgotten how soothing a midnight drive in the country was. With one hand out of the window, cupping the air as it rolled across, Duncan opened his eyes and watched the stars twinkling above them.

"It's beautiful," Courtney called above the roar of the wind, mirroring his thoughts. "Nights like these... they make me believe in some higher power. Like maybe there's a reason to all of this insanity we're living."

"What do you think that reason is?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied gently, her voice nearly carried away on the wind. "Maybe so we can all find moments like this... beauty that others might not notice. Maybe just so we can enjoy the little things in life."

"Then why do you think we have bad moments?" he pressed, seeming truly interested.

Courtney smiled, fingernails tapping against the steering wheel. "To know what happiness is, we have to feel pain. The knowledge of that pain is why we enjoy the good times so much. Like... like, how you need to know pure darkness to wholly appreciate a sunrise, you know?"

Duncan grinned, looking over at her. Her eyes were focused on the road before them, but there was something very distracted about the way she rocked in her seat. With her left hand on the wheel, her right hand on the shift stick, she looked as though she expected something bad would happen. Her hand that was on the wheel thrummed restlessly, fingernails leaving indentions in the leather handle.

Duncan reached out, placing his hand over hers on the shift stick. Courtney jumped slightly before turning her large, doe-brown eyes onto him. She smiled sweetly before looking back to the road. His touch seemed to sooth her frazzled nerves; her jitters had ceased and she breathed calmly.

And then the sound of a siren filled the night air.

"Shit," Duncan cursed, pulling his hand back from Courtney's. "The cops. Why the hell are they sitting out here on this abandoned stretch of road?"

Courtney felt her heart hammering inside of her skull as she slowed the vehicle, down-shifting as she did so. She pulled onto the shoulder of the long, narrow road and sighed, "Could you grab the registration for me?"

Duncan opened the glove box, fumbling around in it for a while. He finally produced what she needed, handing it to her. "We could always take off," he added with a sly grin. "Once the cop gets out of the car, just tear off. No way can his Dodge Charger keep up with this."

Courtney tossed him a dirty look while flipping the cabin lights on. "Duncan. Stop."

Duncan raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Fine, fine! I was just alerting you to the options!"

The police officer reached Courtney's window, peering inside. He was a tall, broad-shouldered African American with a close-cut, neat mustache to match his hair. "What seems to be the hurry, kids?"

Courtney opened her mouth, and then closed it, and then frowned. Finally she sighed, murmuring, "How about I just tell you the truth instead of coming up with an excuse?"

The cop, to their surprise, cracked a smile. "I like the sound of that, missy."

Courtney handed him her driver's license and registration before saying, "Well, I took Duncan here to dinner with my mom and her boyfriend. Not that I need to tell you, but they weren't appreciative of his hair or piercings. The night was a disaster, and I felt so caged... and then my mom handed me the keys to her car... and I decided a night drive in the country would be ideal to clear my head."

The officer, who had been listening intently, nodded. "I see... but couldn't you have cleared it going the speed limit?"

Courtney laughed, feeling a smile spreading across her face. "Of course I could have... but would you go the speed limit in a car like this?" she asked jokingly.

The officer grinned, his teeth very white against his lips. "Alright, Miss Mann. I'm going to take these back to the squad car, alright? You two sit tight."

When he walked away, Duncan was smiling at Courtney. "You know what? We might have gotten caught, but at least I've just been proven wrong."

"Proven wrong?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "Not all cops are complete power-starved assholes."

Courtney snorted, rolling her eyes. "Your parents are cops."

Duncan let out an all-suffering sigh. "Exactly."

The officer returned shortly, handing Courtney her paperwork back. "Alright, Miss Mann, this is how I am going to do this. Because my car is clocked at pulling someone over, I have to write a ticket out. But instead of writing you for sixty miles over the speed limit, I am going to write you for five."

Courtney blinked, looking stunned. Duncan leaned over, asking, "Is that even worth the ink to write the paper?"

The officer chuckled. "No, not really. You're looking at about sixty dollars." He finished writing the ticket before he handed it to Courtney. "You can either pay it through mail, on-line, or appear at the courthouse in thirty days. All of the information is at the bottom of the ticket or on the website."

"Thank you, sir," Courtney said, taking the ticket. "It means a lot."

He nodded sagely before saying, "You are welcome, but don't go tearing through here over the speed limit again, alright? 'Round here, we're strict about those things. But I have a daughter about your age and I know how frustrated she gets with us. I understand you needing an outlet. Just... find one besides vehicles."

"I'll make sure she works on that, officer," Duncan grinned, putting the ticket into the glove box. "Thank you."

He nodded to them before patting the hood of the car. "Get onto your destination, then – and have a safe night."

"You too," they both chimed. The officer stepped away from the car and Courtney turned the engine back on, returning to the road.

* * *

They arrived to the outskirts of Goshen, New York around midnight. Duncan looked around, confused, until his curiosity got the better of him. "What's in Goshen?"

"Not much," Courtney replied vaguely. Her smile was sneaky as she pulled into a 24 hour convenience store. She parked before murmuring, "Come on, we need supplies."

"We robbin' it?" Duncan asked with a grin, getting out.

"Oh, you read me like an open book," Courtney muttered, rolling her eyes. "Do you think _I_would rob a convenience store?"

"You've surprised me a few times tonight, Princess," Duncan said simply, leaving it at that. They walked into the convenience store where Courtney went directly for the food section. She picked up some pre-made sandwiches, a bag of chips, and an assortment of candy bars. She also picked up a five-pound bag of regular Hershey's chocolates, marshmallows, and gram crackers.

"Want anything?" she asked Duncan with a grin.

He stared at her, obviously amused. "Well, seeing as you have enough food there to kill half a dozen diabetics, and I am guessing it's not all for you... I think I'm okay."

They moved on to the coolers, where they picked up bottles of water and soda. As they wandered toward the register, Duncan grabbed a bottle of wine. Courtney eyed him suspiciously and he only smiled. "I'll buy," was all he said.

"Hello," the sleepy-looking girl behind the counter greeted them. She rang up the items before popping her gum loudly and proclaiming, "Your total's twenty-five sixty-seven."

Courtney slid her debit card through the reader and filled out her information quickly. She took the bags, smiling and saying goodbye. To Duncan, she added, "Hurry up or I leave you here."

Duncan grinned. "Love you too, baby."

Courtney only rolled her eyes, walking out into the cool night air. She was quick to put the groceries into the back seat before sliding into the driver's side. She turned the car on right as Duncan strode out of the store – with wine in hand.

"How did you manage that?" she asked when he got into the car beside her.

"Fake ID," he answered simply.

"I should have known," Courtney groused, shaking her head.

* * *

The cabin was just as Courtney had remembered it. For years, Courtney and her mother would visit this cabin every weekend. Back then, she and her mother would dance through the house in their underwear and eat smores over the oven, or swim in the huge pond behind the cabin.

But then her mother stopped caring about the cabin Courtney's father had left to them in his will. As a result, Courtney had not been to it in over six years.

The wood was a dark mahogany and polished so that it gleamed. Though the cabin had hardly ever been visited, the maintenance staff was still paid to come by and make it look nice weekly. Courtney was guessing they had already been by, for there was not a speck of dust on the marble counter tops as they entered.

The cabin was a rustic chic, with modern appliances in a gorgeous teal and oceanic memorabilia through the entirety. The couches were soft and velvety in dark blue; the coffee table was a blown-glass piece of stunning beauty that probably cost more than the cabin itself.

And then there were the rooms; Courtney smiled at the memory. Her mother's room was pure white and dreamlike, with muslin and lace and feather-down pillows and comforters. The second room was a sunny yellow with flowers and birds decorating everything.

"Wow," Duncan whistled, sounding impressed. He went over to the fireplace, examining the bricks. "The only thing that could possibly make this place better would be a hot tub. Got a hot tub?"

Courtney smiled coyly before taking the wine and uncorking it. "No hot tub," she began, "but we do have a jacuzzi in the master bathroom."

Duncan grinned. "Pour the wine, baby, I think we have a rendezvous in the master bathroom."

"We don't have bathing suits," Courtney laughed, going to a cupboard and pulling down two wineglasses.

"No," he agreed, "but we both have underwear."

Courtney found herself blushing faintly as she realized that she did not. "Um... I don't."

Duncan laughed. "You _don't?"_

"Not a bra!" Courtney said defensively. "The dress wouldn't look good with bra straps!"

Duncan shrugged, looking pleased. "Even more reason to just wear underwear in, then."

"_Duncan!"_Courtney exclaimed, blushing. "I am _not_getting into a hot tub with you without a bra on!" She turned away from him then, wandering into the master bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Maybe he's think she was upset and apologize.

Courtney snorted. _Fat chance of that._ Flipping on the light, she riffled through the closets and drawers. She managed to find a pair of her mother's underwear; black, so they wouldn't turn transparent in the water. They were cut in a modern, chic fashion; all slim and angular but with enough cloth that Courtney wouldn't feel foolish.

"Duncan!" she called through the shut door.

"What?" he called back, sounding amused.

"Pour two glasses of wine; I'm starting the tub. But don't come in until I say!" she added quickly as she unzipped her dress, stepping out of it.

"What? Come in?" She heard his hand on the doorknob, turning.

"NO!" she yelped, covering her bare chest with her arms quickly.

Duncan's laughter and the closed door alerted her that he had only been playing a trick on her; as usual. Courtney muttered darkly to herself as she put on the bra and slipped out of her lacey underwear and into the black pair.

Kicking her clothing into a corner, she wandered into the bathroom. She started up the jacuzzi, pouring some lavender bath bubbles and chamomile bath salts in.

Turning, Courtney caught sight of herself in the mirrors. Her ribs were still sticking out as they always had; her hip bones were like daggers beneath her skin. Courtney shuddered at the sight, quickly getting into the water and hiding herself under the bubbles.

Once the water had reached a substantial height, she turned the faucet off and called out, "Duncan! You can come in now!"

Duncan strolled through the door not too long later, carrying two glasses of wine and wearing only a pair of black boxers. His pale skin seemed to glow in the fluorescent lighting.

"You found a bra?" he asked, noticing the straps peaking out through the breaks in bubbles. He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah," she replied, taking a glass of wine. She sipped it, watching as he climbed into the water with her. They sat side-by side, sipping the water-downed red wine. The silence stretched between them, but it was a comfortable one.

"I think I like you," Courtney said suddenly, looking up at him. Duncan looked over at her, a slow smirk spreading on his face.

The shock of her admittance hit her after a few seconds and she felt her cheeks turn crimson. "I mean... I just meant to say... What I intended..."

Duncan chuckled, sipping his wine before saying, "Princess, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Duncan, you are such an egotistical bastard," Courtney sighed, grinning. And just like that, the tension of being nearly naked in a tub full of good scents and hot water was gone. She relaxed against the porcelain siding and smiled, saying, "What would I do without you to keep my mind from going insane?"

Duncan smirked, winking at her. "Let's not find out, how about that?"

Courtney's felt herself flushing faintly, but she only smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Author's Note:

:D Can I just say a big thank you to all of you who are reviewing – really. You make my day when I log in and see you all have left your comments. If you have any questions or anything, you can either PM me or catch me on Twitter – my info's on my profile.

Love love,

Eternity


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**I'd Give You The Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter Eight features the song, "I'd Give You The Moon" by Jake Coco. Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney felt her eyelids drooping as she climbed numbly out of the now-cold bathwater. She heard Duncan rummaging around out in the kitchen and decided it was safe to come out of the water with her protruding bones. She dried off quickly, shivering in the drafty cabin. She wandered back into the master bedroom, going through her mother's closet once more. She found a sweatshirt and pair of pajama pants that looked small enough to fit her without problems.

Grabbing a new pair of underwear, she changed in lightning speed; slightly worried about Duncan coming back at the wrong moment. Dressed and feeling bum-ish with her baggy clothing and half-wet, unkempt hair, she wandered out into the kitchen to find Duncan. He was in the kitchen, their wine glasses full once again, and roasting marshmallows over the gas stove.

"Perfect timing," he greeted her. He was wearing his black slacks from the night with her mom and Paul, but no shirt. She got caught tracing the lines of his abdomen, the faint abdominal muscles there... And then she blushed, realizing what she was doing. Looking back up at him, she noticed his smirk was in place. The ass had caught her ogling. Great.

"You know," he began, pulling one marshmallow from over the stove, "I feel like I keep giving and giving and you're just not returning at all! I mean, how many times have you seen me nearly naked? The beach, getting into the tub, now... And how many times have I seen you without a shirt? Let me think..." He put his finger to his chin, tapping it. "Oh, I know! None! Not even at the beach!"

Courtney scowled at him, grabbing the box of gram crackers and the Hershey's chocolates. "I don't like showing myself," she said definitely. "You seem to have no problem with it, though."

"No," he said shrugging. "Because I like you and I want you to like watching me." He brought the two gooey marshmallows over and put them on her smores. Taking one of them, he bit in. He smiled, murmuring, "We make a pretty good cooking team, Princess."

Courtney rolled her eyes, but was pleased for the topic change. "Making smores does not constitute cooking, _darling_." She took hers, biting in. The sweet goodness flooded her mouth and nearly made her think about retracting that statement. She wasn't sure if she'd ever had smores this damn good before. She relished in the chocolate and marshmallow before realizing she was probably having way too much sugar tonight.

"I'll be right back," Courtney said quickly, handing her smore to Duncan and going to the living room where she had left her purse. She grabbed her purse, pulling out her blood sugar monitor and a lancet. She quickly put the two together before numbly pricking her finger. She glanced up to find that Duncan had followed her and was watching with an unidentifiable look on his face.

"What's the damage, chief?" he asked.

She let out an unbelieving laugh when her eyes returned to the monitor. "Considering all the sugar I've had with you today, surprisingly my blood sugar is still within reasonable limits."

Duncan nodded approvingly, as if he had something to do with this. Finishing his smore, he said, "You know, I think so long as you space out the sugar intake – not down it all at once, like you did at party – you should be okay."

Courtney looked as though this thought had never crossed her mind. Seeming quite a bit more cheerful than she had, she pulled the lancet off of the monitor. She tossed the monitor in her bag before going to the kitchen, throwing the lancet away.

Smiling, she took her smore from Duncan when he returned to her side. Munching on it, she murmured, "You know, we do make a good cooking team. These are impressive."

Duncan grinned, taking another marshmallow from the bag and spearing it on a fork. Returning the gas burner, he alleged, "I know. It's my roasting skills."

Courtney chuckled, sipping her wine and feeling herself become calm in the cool cabin air. The cold usually worked away her tensions, and the cabin was no exception. She took a marshmallow, as well, and took it over to the burner. The two stood in companionable silence, watching the marshmallows turn a gooey golden color.

* * *

Courtney awoke groggily around four in the morning, confused and disoriented. She looked at the white silk sheets beneath her and felt hysteria stirring within her. Where the hell -

And then she remembered. The cabin. Duncan.

Where was Duncan?

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her knuckles came back smeared in mascara. Groaning, Courtney got to her feet, zombie-like, and trudged toward the bathroom. Her hair was disheveled and rumpled and her face was smeared with what was once her mascara and blush.

She washed her face in hot water, stripping all remnants of the makeup from her visage. She took one look at her hair and decided that no brush was going to get all of the tangles out of it. She contemplated a hot shower to ease the tensions in her muscles; she hadn't done her nightly exercises last night, and now her back was cramping in retribution.

She shrugged, figuring a shower was not that bad of an idea. She had the faint smell of alcohol clinging to her like a second skin. Stripping out of her borrowed sweatshirt, pajama pants and undies, she stood under the hot water, letting it soak into her skin. She thought vaguely about using soap, but the water felt so good she hated the thought of moving.

Sighing, she gave in and lathered up her mother's red loofah, running it over her skin. She washed her hair, letting the suds massage against her skull. The shower left her feeling rejuvenated and fresh. She got out and toweled off, shivering a bit in the cold. She found a new pair of clothes to wear – the other ones smelled like alcohol and she was not about to get back into them. The pair of dark blue sophie shorts looked like a pair Courtney had worn for cheer leading in middle school. The sweatshirt was also one that looked familiar, though she couldn't quite place where it was from.

_Now to find Duncan,_she thought, wandering out of her mother's old room and into the drafty hallway.

The cabin was completely dark, leaving her with the assumption that he was in the other room; Courtney's old room. She padded silently across the floor, listening to her feet making the wood creak. She opened the door silently, peeking inside.

Duncan was there, curled on his side on the bed. He was naked from the waist up and wearing those black slacks from the dinner with her mother. Courtney smiled gently, tiptoeing into the room. She silently went to the bed, climbing onto it beside him. Snuggling under the covers, she felt sleep taking over her once again. Perhaps that was all she needed; someone comforting to sleep beside.

* * *

Duncan awoke with the hot summer sun streaming through the window. He yawned, turning over, only to find Courtney there. Her hair was a bit damp, as though she had taken a shower, and her face was free from makeup and glowing.

Duncan smiled, tracing each curve of her face in his mind. Her full lips were his main point of analysis. He wanted to reach out and touch them, to see if they really were as soft as he imagined. He wanted to touch the hollows of each cheek where her cute little dimples appeared when she smiled. Or the corners of her eyes, which crinkled up when she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

Duncan lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her under the covers. He paused, however, when his arm brushed across her ribs. It took all of his willpower not to wake her up and demand her to show him her skin beneath the shirt.

Was she really worse than he had thought? Was she really nothing but bones beneath her clothing? Her hips had been one thing, but her ribs...

He sighed, pulling her gently toward him and burying his head in her hair. She smelled like rosemary and jasmine. The scents caressed across his face and eased him back into sleep.

* * *

Courtney stirred into wakefulness to Duncan beside her, his arm around her protectively. She savored the feeling of his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. She snuggled closer to him, her eyes closing contentedly.

"You awake, Princess?"

She smiled faintly, keeping her eyes closed. "Yeah."

"What're you thinking about?"

"The trig quiz I am going to fail miserably tomorrow," she lied quickly, feeling her smile becoming slightly fake around the edges. It was true that she hadn't so much as looked at a school book since Friday in class. But, for some odd reason, she didn't feel bad about it.

Duncan snorted back his laughter before gently pulling away from Courtney. "Well, dear, nature's calling." He got to his feet, seeming to have untangled himself from the sheets in a second flat.

Courtney, on the other hand, took nearly five times that to get out. The sheets were all wrapped around her legs, as though she had been wrestling in her sleep. She managed, however, and trudged into the second bedroom.

Grabbing the black underwear from the jacuzzi last night, she slipped them on, followed by a large teeshirt that fell to her knees. A day by the lake sounded ideal to her. After she got some food, of course.

That made Courtney pause. She was actually hungry? That was a new experience. Maybe Duncan's eating habits were rubbing off on her.

Courtney padded into the kitchen just as the toilet in the hallway bathroom flushed. Courtney grabbed the two sandwiches she had picked up last night, as well as their sodas, from the fridge. She listened as Duncan washed his hands before coming into kitchen.

"Food," Duncan said approvingly. "I like this housewife aspect of yours, Princess."

"Don't get used to it," Courtney attempted to say; her mouth was so full of bread and meat, however, that it came out garbled.

"Really, you don't say?" he teased, opening his Dr. Pepper. He sipped it, grinning at her over the rim. "You know, you're really cute when you're stuffing your face."

Courtney felt her face flooding with warmth as she lowered the sandwich from her lips. She mumbled something to herself, not even sure what it was she was attempting to say.

Duncan stepped toward her then, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He lifted her face up and held it there until her eyes met his. He grinned, murmuring, "I meant it. You look cute. So don't stop."

He released her chin and went back to his own sandwich as though nothing had happened. Courtney watched as he ate his sandwich before she picked her up again. Realizing that her stomach was not full yet and was demanding more sustenance, she finished the food quickly. She even beat Duncan's large, quick bites.

"Impressive," he said approvingly, smiling as though she had done something right.

After cleaning up the kitchen, the pair headed out to the lake. The water was crystalline – her mother claimed it was fed by a spring somewhere. It was certainly cold enough, Courtney thought as she dipped a toe in.

"It's too cold," she complained to Duncan.

Duncan grinned. "Then we just need to get good and hot before we go in." His gaze smoldered and sent little shivers through Courtney's body.

"W-what do you have in mind?" she asked, hating herself for the little trembling in her voice.

Duncan cracked a grin and shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to see you blush again."

Courtney glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "You are such a jerk."

Duncan shrugged, stepping toward her. "Comes with the territory, baby."

"Of what, being a pig-headed or leading people on?" she demanded, feeling her annoyance get the better of her.

"Leading people on?" Duncan repeated, looking shocked. "Last I checked, Princess, I wasn't leading anyone on – least of all _you._ And if we're going to start pointing fingers, why don't we talk about all the shit you've been hiding from me."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney scoffed. "I haven't hidden anything from you-"

Duncan reached out, grabbing her teeshirt between his fingers and pulling it off of her in one daft motion. Courtney stood, shocked, her skin exposed to the hot sun. Her jutting ribs, her protruding hip bones...

Courtney felt tears stinging her eyes and bile rising in her throat. She turned quickly to go back inside, but Duncan caught her wrist. "Courtney-"

"You're such an asshole!" she screamed, the tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't believe I – I..." Her shoulders were trembling suddenly, her whole body wracked with her tears.

Duncan pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, almost too softly for Courtney to hear it. "Don't cry, Courtney."

"I c-can't stop," she sobbed against his warm chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently, a hand stroking gently over her back. His fingers ran over the indentions of her spinal columns.

"I couldn't," she whispered, trying to choke back the tears. "I didn't want... didn't want you to see me like this... I'm not well, I'm not pretty-"

"Hey," Duncan said sharply, pushing her back at an arm's length. Courtney, startled, met his blue eyes with her dark ones. He was utterly serious as he said, "You are beautiful, Courtney Mann. You are one of the prettiest girls I know. And I don't care what you did in your past; I'm going to help you fix this, okay? You won't feel bad about showing yourself anymore after I'm done with you, got it?"

Courtney nodded, her tears beginning to lessen. Her cheeks were a mess of wet tracings, but she pressed herself back to Duncan's chest, anyway. He held her without a single hesitation. Stroking back her hair, he continued, "We'll get you better."

"Why?" she asked softly. "Why are you willing to help me?"

Duncan grinned and muttered cockily, "I can't have my personal slave all mangy and scraggly looking, now can I?"

Courtney slapped Duncan across the arm as she pulled away, but couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Wiping her tears away, she sighed. "Let's swim."

Duncan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Author's Note:

Here's the pointless chapter. The next one has something big happen in it! Oh yes... :D

Reviews, please!

Love love,

Eternity


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Bulletproof Weeks**

* * *

Chapter Nine features the song "Bulletproof Weeks" by Matt Nathanson. Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney found herself lying on the prickly grass, watching the clouds glide past above her head. Her ribs stretched out against her skin, as though reaching for the puffy whiteness above her. She was, for some reason, completely unworried by this now; now that Duncan knew and still thought her pretty – now that she was lying in the sun like any teen girl did...

Duncan was beside her, his blue eyes closed. One hand, however, traced along the plain of her stomach, following the dip between ribs and hips. It was, in some ways, quite soothing to have his fingers playing lightly against her skin; in other ways, it was a nuisance. It was causing feelings she had never noticed before to surface.

Courtney shuddered as his fingers traveled lower on her abdomen than she was used to. Duncan chuckled, leaning down to place his lips gently against her head. "I knew you wanted me," he said huskily, fingers tickling their way over her flesh.

Courtney huffed and attempted to worm away from his hands. He grabbed her waist, however, and pulled her against him. He smiled down at her; he had lifted himself up on his arms in a sort of push-up motion above her. She watched him with her doe-brown eyes, knowing her cheeks were red.

"You're cute when you blush, Princess."

"Duncan," she said simply; she had meant it to sound commanding, but it didn't. Instead it had an edge of squeaky fear and something she herself couldn't identify.

"Is that _lust_I hear, Princess?" Duncan asked softly, his voice becoming a deep growl. One of his hands was on her side, curving from the side of her breast and roving to her hips.

"Duncan, I-" Courtney began, her face heating up even more – and so did the rest of her body. She wasn't sure what was going on – well, she knew what was _going on_and what Duncan wanted to happen. Yet she had never experienced this before; least of all with someone so... experienced? Demanding?

Duncan leaned down, his lips feathering across her cheek. They brushed against her mouth; much too soft to be considered a kiss, but enough to cause Courtney's lips to tremble. "Don't worry, Princess," he whispered. "I won't be pushing anything on you. Nothing's going to happen until you make it. I want you seducing me, not the other way around."

"Why?" she asked softly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Because then I know there won't be any regrets," he replied simply with that smirk of his. He pulled back only to stand up, stretching. "I'm going to go grab a shower. Don't burn," he advised before sauntering back into the cabin.

Courtney huffed, feeling the fire that had taken up residence in her abdomen becoming numb and hollow as he walked away. It was quite an uncomfortable feeling and she did not like it at all; it was getting so bad she was seriously thinking about following him. Asking him to make love to her and end all of this childish touch-and-go nonsense they were carrying on with.

Yet, it had only been three days of being together. And they hadn't even kissed! Not really, at least.

Courtney felt herself getting more irate as her thoughts progressed. Annoyed, she got to her feet and wandering back into the cabin. She went into her mother's bedroom and changed into a pair of her mom's jeans and a teeshirt. Buckling a belt around her hips to keep the denim up she sighed heavily. Things with Duncan got too complicated much too quickly.

She went through the house collecting her clothing and the ones she had borrowed from her mom's closet. These she took out to the car to take home and wash; the cleaning crew could handle the towels and food. She jotted out a little note for them, explaining it had been her that had stayed there, not some random traveler.

By the time she finished all of her little chores, Duncan was out of the shower and in his pants and button-up from dinner. The shirt hung open, however, and Courtney took the time to watch the muscles of his abs bunch and stretch with his movements.

"Princess, you have a lot of sexual tension just waiting to be released," Duncan alleged, noticing her gaze. He looked highly amused as he toweled his hair dry. "And I truly hope I am the one who gets to see it all channeled."

Courtney forced herself to glare at him; it wasn't terribly difficult, though his abs were quite a distraction. "Are you ready to go?"

Duncan only smiled coyly. "Well, Princess, I was thinking about it... and since you've shown me nothing but kindness and hospitality... I thought I might take you to a movie tonight."

"Why?" Courtney asked without thinking. She was honestly shocked by his words. A movie? With her? Courtney was almost positive that his friends would not approve; she already knew, without a doubt, that her cronies wouldn't like it.

"Why not?" he countered with a sly smile. "Come on, I hear there's a nice slasher movie out. I'm sure you'll love it."

Courtney smirked at the blatant sarcasm in his voice. "Actually, I was really looking forward to seeing that."

Duncan blinked, seemingly shocked, before he chuckled. "Blood and guts it is, then," he alleged with an all-suffering sigh.

"If I didn't know better," Courtney simpered coyly, "I'd think _you_were the one who didn't want to see a slasher flick."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Princess, _please._ I am the _king_ of horror movies!"

* * *

Courtney snickered as they walked back to her mother's car through the throng of movie-goers. She chose that moment to glance over at the sulking Duncan.

"Stop laughing at me," he huffed. His arms were crossed and his lower lip was jutting out in a rather girlish pout.

"King of slasher movies my ass," Courtney chuckled, sipping her nearly-empty coke from the Regal Cinemas cup. "How many times did you jump out of your seat? Was it five or six?"

"I just wanted to make you feel better after you screamed," Duncan returned tartly.

"Screamed out of humor; that was some of the cheesiest acting I've seen in years!" Courtney laughed, unlocking the car and sliding into the driver's side.

"You can take me home now," Duncan growled.

Courtney withheld her chuckles, if only to appease Duncan for the time being. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease. He did pop out in pretty unexpected places."

Duncan sat in the passenger seat, his body molding into the seat. "Where to, Princess?"

Courtney watched as he moved away from his sulking and became the lovable misfit again. "Well, we have class tomorrow morning. And I promised Bridgette I'd help her with the math homework before class..."

"You want to go home?" he filled in.

She nodded, making a face as though she were embarrassed at the notion.

"'Kay," Duncan shrugged, leaning back into the seat. "Let's go."

"Huh?" she questioned, looking confused.

"It's not like your mom's ever there," Duncan said simply. "And God only knows what trouble you'll get yourself into alone. Remember when I didn't watch you like a hawk at that party?"

Courtney rolled her eyes but shrugged. "Okay, Duncan. But you're keeping your pants on, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Duncan grinned. "The only way they're comin' off is if it's by your hand..."

Courtney blushed and started the car. "In your dreams."

"Yeah, it does happen quite frequently there."

"DUNCAN!"

* * *

Courtney turned the radio on, listening to the radio personality yacking about a new concert in the Square. The car hummed beneath them as the woman's voice finally faded off, being replaced by a song.

It was a soft song; an acoustic guitar and a man's voice – that was all. The song lilted through the car, filling Courtney with a feeling she was completely unfamiliar with. Sorrow and something else – something she couldn't quite place...

Courtney's eyes flickered down to the radio, hoping to catch the name of the song or artist scroll across the display screen.

"COURTNEY!"

Courtney had no time to look up. All she heard was glass shattering. A pressure hard enough to crush a million worlds slammed into her side and everything faded.

* * *

Black. The world was a swimming, shimmering mass of black. There was nothing but the pain in her side, constant and unyielding. And beeping. There was a beeping both frantic and pulsing, changing its pitch and speed.

And then there was something, a little blip of white light. It would come into her vision as a blur before leaving. It was always accompanied by a sound; something strange. Something familiar but...

And then she placed it... her name. Something, this strange white light, was crying out her name.

Courtney tried to open her eyes, but the darkness was so warm and inviting. She gave up her attempts and sank slowly away from the light.

* * *

Author's Note:

:O Leave me some reviews!

Love love,

Eternity


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Farewell**

* * *

This chapter's song is "Farewell" by Rosie Thomas. Enjoy!

* * *

Duncan sat at the bedside, watching the silver needle that was slipped under her skin like a wood sliver. He watched as it tugged gently against her skin with every haphazard breath she took. He watched as it slowly collected little droplets of blood, which soon dried and cracked and flaked onto her bedside.

He stood quickly, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He wouldn't cry again. He'd cried too much over this. She was going to make it. The doctors were a bunch of idiots who knew nothing – they didn't know how strong a determined she was! They didn't know how much she loved life! He began to pace like a caged animal, trying to sort out his feelings. On one hand, he couldn't think of how his life was before her – even though they had only been together for a short time. And not even really "together," now that he thought about it!

He turned to look at her. Something about that girl... something had snagged him. He couldn't tear away from her. She had sunk lures and hooks into his heart and he could not tear free.

There was a soft knock on the door and a young man pushed open the door slowly. He held a bouquet of pink forget-me-nots and baby's breath. He looked timid and concerned, the creases between his brows telling Duncan that he was nervous about something.

"Are you Duncan?" he asked, voice catching on the consonants.

"Yes," Duncan responded callously. "Who the hell are you?"

The man winced at Duncan's coldness as he put the flowers down on the already-crowded windowsill. Slowly, and softly, he responded. "My name is Gregory Keeler."

Duncan flew at the man wildly, feeling rage boil up inside of him. His hands were around the boy's neck in a matter of seconds. He was soon smashing the boy's head back into the wall repeatedly.

"Wait!" the boy yelled. "Wait! Duncan!"

"Shut up!" Duncan screamed. He stopped beating Gregory long enough to shove the boy's face to the side so he could see Courtney. "Do you see what you did?! Do you see?! She's going to _die_ because of you!"

"I know!" Gregory cried. "My little sister died at the site!"

Duncan paused, registering the tears streaking across Gregory's face, the way the boy's shoulders were shaking. Not from being beaten, or from being scared, Duncan now realized. He was shaking from sorrow.

Duncan released Gregory, who fell back against the wall. He shook with sobs and slid, slowly, down the wall. "I came to ap-apologize!" Gregory cried. "Because I kn-know how it f-feels! How it f-eels to l-lose someone! To hold them in your arms while they're dying..."

Duncan watched the boy. Countless times, Duncan had fantasized of bashing the skull of Gregory S. Keeler into the pavement for running the red light in that intersection. For hitting Courtney's driver's side. For breaking two of her bones, fracturing countless numbers of them, for filling her body with turmoil and her brain with blood.

For hitting Courtney and not him.

"M-my little sister was in the car with me," Gregory whispered as his sobs subsided. He was still breathing very hard, his shoulders shuddering. "She was on her phone, talking to our mom. She was having a fight with her. I looked at her, asking her to get off the phone while I was driving." Gregory closed his eyes, shaking his head violently. "I couldn't... I couldn't stop. I couldn't..."

He dissolved into tears again, his whole body shaking with his grief. "She was only thirteen!" he wheezed between heaving sobs. "She was too young and I... I killed her... I killed both of them..." He cried for a moment before bursting out with, "I never got to tell her I loved her before she died... she slipped away in my arms... she slipped away and I couldn't even tell her I loved her before she...before she..."

Duncan found tears falling from his eyes, as well. He looked over at Courtney, and then this boy who had lost so much. And he could not blame him. He could not hate him.

Duncan lowered himself to the floor next to the boy and whispered, "I forgive you. And I am sorry."

...

"I am suing!"

"You can't sue him, Ms. Mann," Carolyn's lawyer explained to the exasperated woman. "He has taken full blame and will be serving jail time. Taking him to court will do nothing but stir up old wounds and cause more of a mess."

"My daughter is dying!" She yelled shrilly, slamming her hand down against the table. A small, heavy glass paperweight fell from the table and smashed against the marbled floor of Aaron McDoogle's law firm floor.

Carolyn Mann fell into one of the plush seats, tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders shook violently, her mouth open but no sound emitting besides the terrible grief of a mother losing her only child.

Aaron McDoogle stood, his thin, small body going to the woman. He patted her shoulder sympathetically and whispered, "Sometimes, though you cannot bear it, the only thing you can do is wait."

"My daughter is dying," she murmured between her chest-wracking sobs.

"But she is not dead yet," he soothed. "There is always a chance when a soul is strong enough. And if she has a soul anything like yours, Carolyn, she will live. Go; be with her. Be with her in her time of need."

Carolyn Mann stood, nodding, her watery eyes determined. She left the office, her small body moving with a newfound confidence and purpose.

...

Courtney could hear the sound of the ocean thrumming through her veins. She swam within herself, within the ever-changing, shifting tides inside of her own body. Her arms and legs were tired as she swam through the dark water, the waves glinting the bring light of the moon. She swam and swam and couldn't help feeling like the whole thing was pretty moot. Why was she swimming, anyway? How did the ocean relocate inside of her body?

And then, rising up through the thick fog, there it was – a tiny island, a hidden grotto. But where had it come from? Surely it hadn't been there a moment ago.

Was this a dream?

_I'm losing my mind, _Courtney reasoned, feeling a bit calmer with that assessment now on her side. She was crazy. None of this was really happening. She was probably locked up in a padded cell somewhere, dreaming up these loopy dreams for scientists to analyze.

With her senses calmed and nerves less shot, she swam to the small grotto. She climbed up onto the embankment and flopped down, basking on the sand. The night air was so warm, as was the water. It was peaceful. Perfect.

_Well, at least I have good things to immerse myself with, _she thought with a smile. She laid her cheek on the warm sand and began to drift further into sleep, further into the warmth.

...

"Heart-rate on the fritz, doctor!" One of the nurses screamed through the room.

"Doctor!" another nurse cried. "We're gonna lose her if we don't do something! Her heart hasn't had a stable beat since she was brought in!"

"Catheter ablation," the doctor murmured. "It's the only thing we haven't tried to stabilize her heart."

"Doctor?" One nurse asked, sounding concerned. "We haven't done of one those in a live person yet..."

He looked at the nurse darkly. "Get the catheter. We're saving this girl if it's the last thing I do." He looked down at Courtney's white-washed face and murmured, "I swear I will save you."

...

Carolyn found herself in the waiting room, tears falling from her large, green eyes. Her hands were clutched on either side; one by Paul, the other by Duncan.

"Duncan, I'm sorry for all I have said to you, or about you," Carolyn said finally, tears still coursing down her makeup-less face. "You have been the strongest one out of all of us. You never left her side."

"I wanted to stay with her," Duncan replied. He was completely calm and unmoved. His emotions had all leaked out of him and now he was left as a husk. He wanted to curl up beside Courtney and sleep away his life with her.

"I want you to speak at her funeral," Carolyn whispered.

"She's not gone yet, baby," Paul murmured sadly, patting Carolyn's hand.

Duncan closed his eyes, feeling the tears coming. "Okay," he whispered.

...

The moon had erupted and was no longer the moon – the sky had opened up into a blinding, brilliant flash of light and sound. Courtney screamed and flung herself off of the sand and into the ocean, trying to get away, trying to stay in the deep darkness that soothed her every ache and pain.

And then pure electricity shot through her body; millions of tiny currents, like jellyfish stings, overtook her and she forgot to kick, forgot to keep her head above water. She slowly slid through the depths, the water becoming lighter and lighter.

And finally white.

...

Carolyn, Paul and Duncan sat across from the doctor who watched them with a look of understanding.

"Do you need to make any calls?" he asked softly.

Carolyn, overcome with emotion, was shaking her head while wiping her eyes. "No... no one else knew. No one else..."

"If you wish to see her..."

"I do," Duncan said quickly, getting to his feet. "Is it okay if I...?"

The doctor nodded. "Go on through."

Duncan walked slowly from the room, his entire body numb. His footsteps echoed across the tiles like a haunting melody he had heard once-upon-a-time.

He came to the door. Pushing it open slowly, he peered in.

"Duncan?"

Her angelic voice, even raspy and pain-filled, made him feel overcome with love and hope. He strode the remaining steps to her bedside and took her into a soft, barely-touching hug. "You goddamn nuisance," he muttered into her hair. "Worrying us like that."

When he pulled away, Courtney was crying. Her beautiful face was serene as she laid back in the bed, murmuring, "Oh Duncan... can't you just say you're glad I made it?"

Duncan smiled softly. "Why would I need to, when you know that better than anyone else?"

* * *

Author's Note:

THERE! Are you all happy? No one died! Though I was actually thinking of having her in a coma for a few chapters at first. But then writing a grief-stricken Duncan for more than one chapter would have killed me. Urg. Anyway... REVIEW!

Love love,

Eternity


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Who thought this story was making a comeback? It's been over three years since I updated (practically four), but I have always held a soft spot for this story and wanted to continue it… I just never really had the motivation. The previous chapters went through a bit of a "Face Lift," so it would be great to re-read the whole story to get the full effect before reading this chapter._

_Without further ado – the illusive Chapter Eleven!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Shut Your Eyes**

* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter Eleven features the song "Shut Your Eyes," by Snow Patrol. Enjoy!

* * *

To Duncan's complete surprise, Courtney's mother did a complete 180. She went from sobbing and asking Duncan to speak at Courtney's funeral, to suddenly locking Courtney away in the house and denying Duncan access.

_Go figure, _he thought darkly as he cased the house. It was after midnight and the lights in Carolyn Mann's bedroom had finally clicked off. Courtney's light was off, as well, but that wouldn't be an issue.

Duncan placed a foot in the rose trellis, again thankful for the movie-like perfection of this house. Before seeing Courtney's place, Duncan hadn't realized rose trellises were a real thing that people actually bought.

_Rich people, _Duncan amended, hoisting himself up further on the thing wooden trellis. He climbed up the flights nimbly, praying to any guardian angel that might be looking after his sorry ass. _Please don't fall, please don't fall-_

One of the diamond-shaped holes in the trellis gave out right below his left foot, which banged heavily against the wall. Duncan flattened himself against the wall, cursing softly. If Carolyn looked out her window, all she would see was a black-clad figure scaling the side of her pristine house – and right beside her bruised and bandaged daughter's room.

Duncan waited for a few more minutes, knuckles white from clenching the trellis tightly. After he was sure no one saw him, Duncan hoisted his foot higher, slotting into a sturdier trellis hole. He climbed quickly and did his best not to look down.

He made it to the third floor, finally, and reached out with one hand to try the window. This time the window was not only closed but locked. Duncan let out a huff of air, rolled his eyes, and did the only other thing he could think of.

He knocked.

…

Courtney had been in and out of restless sleep and restless wakefulness. She hadn't seen Duncan since the hospital and she couldn't help thinking that he felt too guilty to come see her. She shook that thought from her mind. Duncan was the most selfish person she had ever known; he wouldn't _feel guilty _and stop haunting her at every turn.

Courtney reached for the pitcher of water on her bedside table, pouring herself a glass in the mostly dark room. A faint glow illuminated the room from a new fish tank her mother had purchased for her, and that was more than enough to see by.

Courtney started just as she was about to take a sip of water. She could have sworn there was a thump from the outside of the house. _Probably a bat, drawn in by the exterior lights and their smorgasbord of bugs, _Courtney rationalized. It had happened before.

She took a long drink from her glass, wincing as her ribs screaming in agony. Two of them were broken, two more were fractured. On top of that her pelvis had a hairline fracture, which made pretty much everything uncomfortable.

_But I'm alive, _she reasoned, letting the knowledge wash over her. _I could have died – _would_ have died. But I'm alive._

Just as Courtney sat the water glass back on her bedside table, there was a faint knock from her right. She narrowed her eyes, glancing toward the window. _Odd, _she thought. _I thought for sure…_

And then the knocking came again, stronger and a bit more urgent.

Courtney slowly slid out of bed, wincing at her aching ribs and her pelvis which grumbled at even the smallest movement. She walked to the window, feeling like she was bow-legged and passing through a lake of molasses to get there.

Finally she opened the honeycomb blinds and came face-to-face with Duncan.

Courtney's eyes widened and she opened the window without thinking. Stepping back she hissed, "What the hell are you doing here? It's almost midnight!"

"After midnight," he panted, pulling himself into the room and collapsing on the plush floor. He moaned softly, getting to his feet and closing the window behind him, lowering the blinds. "We need to install a lift to your window if this is going to become a regular occurrence. Price you gotta pay if you wanna see me."

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest, proud of herself from not wincing at the paint it caused. "You don't come over here all week to see how I am doing, and now you slide through my window and act like I should be glad you're here?"

Duncan chuckled, moving toward the bed. He poured himself some water, drinking right out of her glass. He ignored her scowl and said, "I've tried coming over every day after school. How do you think you've been getting your assignments?" he added, motioning toward the books and papers on her dresser.

Courtney looked appropriately abashed. "I… I guess I assumed mom got them for me?"

"Your mom wouldn't let me see you," Duncan continued, voice darkening. "What's that about?"

Courtney looked just as annoyed. "I don't know. I asked her if you'd been by and she said no." She paused, noticing Duncan's smug grin. "What?"

"You were asking about me, huh?" Duncan pressed.

Courtney rolled her eyes, trying to fight back the blush she felt heating her cheeks. "Oh please. I was wanting to beat you over the head for getting me into that accident."

"Me?" Duncan repeated, looking amused.

"You," Courtney repeated. "If you hadn't made me so crazy then I wouldn't have gone to the cabin."

Duncan reclined on her bed, hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. "I see. So you meant to _thank me_ for dislodging the massive stick you had up your a-"

"Duncan!" Courtney interrupted, eyes widening. A smile played across her lips, however, and she slowly made her way to the bed. "Scoot over, you Neanderthal. I'm the one with broken bones."

Duncan kicked his shoes off before sliding over to the other side of her bed, reaching out to help Courtney in. He covered her up with her blankets, arms curling gently around her abdomen, holding her close. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Courtney smiled faintly. "Not because of you." She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes, feeling the first restful sleep she'd had since the cabin envelop her.

…

Courtney awoke squinting. The bright morning sun streamed through her opened window and a soft breeze came through the small crack between the pane and glass. Courtney glanced to her side, not at all surprised to see that Duncan was gone. He had probably left hours ago, not wanting to risk getting caught.

Courtney stretched hesitantly, her tightly bound ribs letting out a wave of annoyance at the motion. As she did, her hand brushed something crunchy under her pillow. She sat up, picked up the pillow, and found a folded piece of paper there.

Courtney smiled, shaking her head as she opened the quickly scrawled note.

_C-_

_This sneaking around thing is fun, but seriously, I hate rose thorns. Talk to your mom, try to get me in through a door. Or at least a first floor window._

Also – you totally snore.

Courtney shook her head, slipping the note into her beside table's drawer. She would definitely have to speak to her mother about letting Duncan in.

* * *

Author's Note:

Leave me some happy little reviews, favorites, and/or follows! As always, you can PM me or catch me on Twitter.

Love love,

Eternity


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**Birdcage**

* * *

Disclaimer: The title song for Chapter Twelve is "Birdcage," by The Wallflowers. Enjoy!

* * *

Carolyn Mann was known for her conservative views on almost everything. She believed in being fiscally frugal, in providing nothing but the best education and opportunities to her daughter, as well as making sure her daughter made sound, reasonable decisions in her life. Carolyn also believed that her daughter was brighter than every star in the sky, and for that very reason she expected more out of her than was sometimes reasonable.

It came as a vast shock to Carolyn when she had seen her daughter with the green haired boy. Carolyn had not been prepared for it, to say the least. Courtney had never been one to put much stock into boys – she had been too preoccupied with her studies and the Student Body Committee.

Looking back, Carolyn realized there had been signs pointing to her daughter changing. Courtney had opted out of reelection for Treasurer, for one. Asking to visit Montpellier over the summer was not unusual – asking to go alone had been. When she had returned, she had seemed withdrawn; moody almost. Her friends were appearing at the house more often, bringing magazines and actors into Courtney's vocabulary. Gwen and Bridgette were constantly around, talking about boys and surfing and coffee house poetry jams. It was like Carolyn was seeing a side to her daughter that she had never expected to see. It wasn't a bad side, of course, just one that was completely unlike everything she had wanted and expected from her daughter.

And then Duncan. Carolyn shook her head at the thought, putting dishes from the sink into the dishwasher. There were the obvious issues – the hair, the piercings. Above all, however, it had been his attitude that troubled Carolyn the most. He had treated Courtney respectfully, had spoken politely… and yet there was still something about him.

_A mother can always sense a predator_, Carolyn's mother had said over twenty years ago. _Having a fox near the chicks ruffles mama hen's feathers._

_How appropriate, _Carolyn thought with a sigh.

The doorbell chimed merrily. Carolyn glanced at the clock, frowning. It was just after eleven in the morning on a Saturday. No doubt it was Duncan – again – asking to see Courtney. Carolyn had made up every excuse she could think of to drive the teen away.

Despite that, he showed up again and again.

Carolyn steeled herself for another lie as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel, moving to the front door. She opened the heavy oak door, being met with Gwen's pale face and mess of multi-colored hair. "Hi Ms. Mann," Gwen chirped, her face lighting up. "I was hoping I could talk to Courtney. Is she up?"

Carolyn let out a sigh of relief. "Gwen, it's good to see you. I thought you and Bridgette had fallen off the planet."

Gwen flushed, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. We wanted to stop by, but we knew Duncan was coming, so…" Gwen shrugged. "We figured three of us would have been a bit much to deal with."

Carolyn stood aside, letting Gwen's lithe figure slip into the house. "Well, Duncan wasn't exactly who I wanted coming to see her."

Gwen turned, seeming confused. "You mean… you didn't let Duncan in?" At her failure to respond, Gwen chuckled uncomfortably. "Oh man. Courtney thinks we all abandoned her, doesn't she?"

"Go on up," Carolyn bade, moving back toward the kitchen. "I'll bring up some drinks in a bit."

Gwen called her thanks, taking the stairs two at a time. When she got to Courtney's room she didn't even bother knocking, simply threw the door open.

Courtney started from where she had been sitting in bed. She was only wearing the tight bandages that had been rewrapped that morning, as well as a pair of silk pajama pants. "Gwen, what are you doing here?"

"Hey patches," Gwen called, flopping onto the bed. Courtney winced and Gwen flashed her a half-grin. "Sorry. How are you mending?"

"I feel like I side-swiped by a car going over the speed limit. Oh, wait," Courtney chuckled, holding her bound ribs. "It's been a while. I thought you two had disappeared."

"Yeah, sorry," Gwen apologized again. "Bridge and I have been letting Duncan do the honors in bringing your books to you. We assumed he was actually _getting in, _but your mom just confirmed otherwise."

Courtney sighed, tilting her head back. "She didn't even tell me he was trying to visit me. She acted like no one came."

"…And yet you don't look surprised that I just said Duncan's been coming over every day?" Gwen pressed. She noticed the guilty grin that passed over Courtney's face and pounced. "Whoa! Whoa, what was that? Was that a smirk? What's going on?"

Courtney did her best to look innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Courtney! Spill!"

Courtney only grinned, glancing over toward her window. The curtain was open and the window cracked. The screen was missing.

"No way! Courtney Jocelyn Mann, you are not telling me Duncan scaled the side of your house just to see you."

Courtney only shrugged, unable to keep the smug grin off of her face.

Gwen couldn't help but giggle. "Holy cow, I can't wait to tell Trent-"

"No!" Courtney exclaimed quickly, her voice raising an octave. "You can't tell Trent! You can't tell _anyone_."

"Not even Bridge?"

Courtney looked torn. "Bridgette is okay. I trust her. But if this gets out around school… oh God, my reputation is going down the toilet."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're worried about your _reputation_? It's High School – no one cares who you're dating." At Courtney's stare, Gwen rephrased, "Okay, fine, _everyone _cares who you're dating. But it's Duncan. It's not like you're dating…" she paused, mouth still open as she floundered for an example. "Um… okay. Okay, I see your point."

There was a knock on the door before Carolyn stepped in with two glasses of soda. "Courtney, goodness, put a shirt on," she chided.

"It's not like I'm sitting here naked," Courtney grumbled. "Besides, it's just Gwen."

Carolyn bit her tongue and handed the girls their drinks. "Don't spill the drinks," she added, making Courtney frown. "What? I just did laundry!"

Before Carolyn could leave, Courtney spoke up, "Hey, mom, Gwen told me Duncan has been by."

Carolyn's back stiffened. "He brought your books and assignments."

Gwen hid her smile behind her glass of Dr. Pepper. Courtney's mom wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the whole truth, either. Courtney's verbal evasiveness evidently came from her mother's side.

"Mother?" Courtney pressed, voice firm.

Carolyn turned, worrying her lower lip. "Courtney, I want you to forget about that boy. Hasn't he done enough?"

Courtney's stern tone darkened. "Done enough? What are you talking about? He's done nothing but look after me."

"Oh?" Carolyn scoffed. "He got you into a car accident. Not to mention totaling my car, but that's a minor issue in the long run." After a pause she added, "What the hell were you doing out there, anyway?"

"We were at the cabin," Courtney admitted simply.

Gwen cleared her throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the way the conversation was shaping out. "Um, guys-"

"Not now, Gwen!" they said in unison, their eyes never leaving one another.

"Right," Gwen murmured, sliding off of the bed and making her way to the door. "I'll be downstairs… if you need me…"

Silence met her words and she chose that moment to get the hell out of the room.

…

"How bad is it?" Bridgette breathed, voice coming out clipped. The sound of her feet beating against the treadmill filled the room, making it hard to hear Gwen's voice even though the speakerphone was on its highest setting.

"It's bad," Gwen's voice murmured, sounding concerned. "I've never heard of Courtney and her mom going at it like this. Ever. Is it a full moon tonight?"

"Last weekend," Bridgette responded helpfully, turning the speed on her treadmill down to a fast walk. "Geoff made sure to call me and tell me it reminded him of my face."

Gwen was cackling. "Your…face?"

"Not even joking," Bridgette sighed. "I don't know, Gwen. I am thinking dating one of the hottest guys in school is turning out to be the worst decision in the world."

Bridgette could almost see Gwen rolling her eyes. "Seriously? Are you being serious right now? He fawns over you 24/7. It's sickeningly cute and I am kinda envious."

"Yeah, he fawns all over me and then tells me a big, pitted rock in the sky reminds him of my face. He's kind of an idiot. A loveable idiot," she added quickly, "but damn is he dense sometimes."

"The whole thing's new, give it time," Gwen consoled. "Oh, but, what I called to tell you is more important that all of that."

Bridgette chuckled, slowing the treadmill down even lower, watching her heart rate dip on the monitor in front of her. "More important that Courtney's mom freaking out and me realizing beauty doesn't mean brains?"

"Way more," Gwen chuckled over the speakerphone. "Duncan's been sneaking into Courtney's room. Like, climbing the side of the house and sneaking in through her window."

"No way!" Bridgette squealed, almost losing her footing on the treadmill. "Courtney told you?"

"She didn't admit it, but she didn't deny it either," Gwen admitted softly. "Her screen was popped out and she knew Duncan had been trying to see her."

"Holy cow," Bridgette murmured, eyes widening. "You did it. You totally did it. I thought for sure you were insane when you said you were going to hook them up, but you did it."

"What can I say, I perform miracles. Okay, I gotta go. Trent and I were meeting up for lunch and I want to say bye to Courtney."

"Okay, have fun. And tell Trent to try not to write such sappy love songs about you in band. It's pretty sickening and I don't want to make fun of my friend's boyfriend."

Gwen chuckled and hung up, leaving Bridgette to go into her cool-down workout.

…

Courtney's mom ha d finally calmed down after fifteen minutes of hysterics. She had gone through anger pretty quickly, jumping directly into tears about Courtney's near-death accident. Courtney had let her mom flail around, crying and yelling. She had learned that it took a lot to make her mother react in anger; but once she got to that point, it was better to sit quietly and let her work herself out of it.

Carolyn sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, letting out a choked sigh. "Courtney. What happened to us?"

Courtney didn't respond. She wasn't sure what her mom was asking; she wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to know what she was asking.

Carolyn continued, voice halting. "We used to have fun. We used to hang out together. Do you remember?"

Courtney opened her mouth but nothing came out. She did remember. That had all been before her mom had gone back to work, before her mom had met Paul, before…

Carolyn seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I don't spend enough time here, at home. I need to be here for you more often, so that you don't feel like you need to hang out with the wrong crowds."

Courtney's eyebrows furrowed. "Mother."

Carolyn glanced over, tears glistening in her amber eyes. "Well, isn't that what this is? You're trying to get back at me?"

"Duncan has nothing to do with _you,_" Courtney finally simpered. "I'm growing up! I don't need you to babysit me every second like you used to. And as for Duncan, I like him. He likes me. He treats me well. Have you even noticed I've been starving myself the past few years? Have you? Well Duncan did. He's been helping me with my problems. He's been bringing me out of my shell."

Carolyn looked wounded by her daughter's words. "Of course I… I mean, I knew you were thin, I…" she broke off, eyes darting toward the bedroom door as it was pushed opened. Gwen peaked in, looking apologetic.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to get going. Feel better, Courtney."

"Thanks, Gwen," Courtney smiled. "Call me later?"

"Will do. 'Bye, Ms. Mann," she called sheepishly before ducking out of the room.

Carolyn met her daughter's gaze and finally replied, "Fine. If he comes back… he can visit with you." At Courtney's sudden smile, Carolyn added sternly, "You are staying in this bed, you hear me? Until the doctor says you can go back to school, you are bed-bound. And this door will remain open whenever you have him here. Got it?"

"Got it," Courtney replied, her smile practically eclipsing her face.

…

Duncan's phone buzzed in his pocket, but he didn't move to check the text message. He was too busy staring daggers across the café table.

"So, you and the stick figure are dating?" his companion pressed, her lips tilted into a half smile.

"Leave Courtney out of this," Duncan warned.

A finely arched, dark brow raised as the girl's grin widened. "I honestly hadn't believed it. I got that text saying you weren't interested in seeing me anymore and then, lo and behold, you are traipsing around with the anorexic. I knew you liked them thin, but…"

"Shut up," Duncan replied easily, tone flat. "Don't talk about her. Don't even think about her. She doesn't have anything to do with us. You and I were over before we even started."

"That's true," she replied, glancing down at her freshly manicured nails. "I knew we wouldn't last. I really didn't care, you know? But seeing you with her…" she chuckled softly, dark lashes fluttering down over her eyes. "It reminded me how much fun I used to have pissing you off. Not to mention I have the added bonus of hurting her."

"What do you have against her?" Duncan pressed, losing his patience.

"Her? Nothing really. It's more one of her friends; they have something I want. Perhaps Courtney is enough of a bargaining chip that they'd be willing to back off with their blackmail."

"Blackmail?" Duncan chuckled, shaking his head. "What the hell have you done in your life to warrant blackmail? Worn white pants on the wrong day?"

The girl smiled again, cool and composed. "Goodbye, Duncan. And if I were you, I'd make sure Courtney doesn't come back to school. It's the only way she'll be safe from me, after all."

Duncan's gaze hardened as he stood. "Don't threaten her."

Her smile was serene. "Too late."

* * *

Author's Note: Speculations? Ideas? Let me know!

Love love,

Eternity


End file.
